Internat
by Erika Arau
Summary: Un jour Allen atterrit dans un internat pour garçon... Et puis Yu arriva. Yullen of course !


**Me voilà de retour avec un OS!**

**Non je n'oublie pas le reste, je vais d'ailleurs poster dans la nuit ! Je me suis d'ailleurs fais un joli tableau avec toutes mes fics (je ne risque plus d'en oublier une =P)**

**Disclaimer: comme d'hab :P  
**

**ATTENTION!**

**Cette fic peut être très choquante alors je déconseille aux âmes sensibles de la lire ! Si toutefois vous décidez de le faire, allez jusqu'au bout sinon vous ratez vraiment l'histoire (mais chut je n'en dirais pas plus)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une adorable lecture !  
**

* * *

Je m'appelle Allen je suis en internat depuis bientôt… Quatre heures :

« Suce-moi.  
- Pas question. »

Attention, un internat réservé aux garçons… Des garçons bourrés de frics au point de ne savoir quoi en faire. La crème des crèmes en matière de raffinement.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, c'est un ordre. »

Et en matière de garçon capricieux qui n'aime pas le refus, il fallait bien avouer que cet établissement en regorgeait dans tous les coins. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils étaient plutôt bien fournis.

« Même pour tout l'or du monde je ne mettrais pas ton petit lézard visqueux dans ma bouche.  
- Lézard visqueux ?  
-Je risquerais d'attraper ta connerie, au point où t'es atteint je suis certains d'y être touché moi aussi. »

Quatre heures que j'étais ici, et déjà les ennuis frappaient à ma porte. Enfin… Vous voyez très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

Première heure : Arrivée sur les lieux, remplissage de formulaire d'inscription à terminer, blabla habituel sur les règles…

Deuxième heure : Petit tour de l'internat : Dortoir, cafétéria, salle de cours etc…

Troisième heure : Retour à ma chambre pour déposer mes bagages et quartier libre pour le reste de la journée.

Trois heure et trente minutes : Je sors dans le couloir pour visiter un peu tout seul

Trois heures et cinquante minutes : Arrivé de certains garçons dans le fameux couloir ou j'avançais.

Trois heures et cinquante cinq minutes : Les garçons me bloquent dans un coin pour faire plus « ample connaissance »

« Suce-moi.  
- Pas question. »

Quatre heures, heure fatidique durant laquelle je me demandais pourquoi la poisse se collait à moi comme une moule à son rocher.

« Tu va la sentir ma connerie et pas qu'un peu…  
-Debito ! »

Le fameux lézard se retourna aussitôt, cherchant des yeux qui l'appelait avec tant de hargne dans la voix. Tout le monde le suivit et nous tombâmes tous sur un adolescent de type asiatique à la chevelure longue et noir. Il devait être un peu plus vieux que nous et ne semblait pas d'humeur à tergiverser. Il fixa celui qu'il prénommait « Debito » d'un regard noir qui nous glaça le sang à tous, la main du « lézard » qui m'agrippait le haut du col se figea net comme son propriétaire.

« Si tu as le temps pour forniquer va plutôt t'occuper de ta moyenne qui fait pâle figure à côté de la tignasse dont tu veux te servir pour la vidange. »

Debito serra les dents, n'appréciant guère les remontrances du brun à son égard. Il me garda prisonnier de sa poigne et se tourna un peu plus vers lui, m'obligeant à le suivre dans son déplacement. Il fit un sourire narquois à l'asiatique, tentant en vain de cacher la peur qui se traduisait dans sa gestuelle.

« Bah voyons et que va-t-il se passer si je refuse ? »

Le nouveau venu ne répliqua pas, il préféra avancer silencieusement vers les garçons qui me retenaient en otage. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du fameux Devito, il répondit le plus posément du monde :

« Je te la coupe, comme ça tu ne te pencheras pas en avant que pour faire tes devoirs. »

Le visage du lézard devint rapidement blême, il relâcha aussitôt mon haut et recula vers la droite. Ses « amis » firent de même comme pour mettre une distance entre eux et le brun. Il le regardait comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme… Il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même. Comme si il allait en pleine nuit rentrer dans leur chambre avec une paire de ciseau ou un couteau pour les rendre eunuques. Quoique l'idée était plutôt alléchante de mon point de vue.

Devito contourna l'asiatique d'un sale œil.

« Je te le laisse la souris transgénique »

Je tiquais devant ce nouveau surnom qui ne me plaisait mais alors pas du tout :

« Non mais tu t'es regardé le punk avec ta peinture sur la tronche ?! »

Il me tira la langue pour toute autre réponse et longea le couloir jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue à un tournant. Il fut rapidement suivit de ses compères qui ne rajoutèrent pas un mot, leur regard à mon sujet suffisait amplement pour comprendre leur point de vue. Ils baissèrent cependant les yeux en rencontrant les pupilles noires de l'ainé et continuèrent leur chemin pour rattraper l'autre le plus rapidement possible .Le brun resta là, vérifiant qu'ils prennent bien la sortie.

« Merci. Répondis-je poliment à l'asiatique qui se retourna vers moi.  
- Ca vaut aussi pour toi blanche neige, faire la nounou ce n'est pas mon job. Trancha-t-il  
-Blan… Blanche-neige ? »

Décidemment, j'allais adorer cette école… Tout à fait à l'image de mon précepteur : rempli de fils à papa qui n'oserait même pas vous marcher dessus de peur de salir leurs belles chaussures. Le brun me jugea de haut en bas, avant de faussement retenir un rictus méprisant.

« On a besoin tant que ça de fric pour faire les fonds de tiroirs ?  
-Pardon ?! »

J'écarquillais les yeux, un fond de tiroir, moi ? Fallait qu'elle se calme la Raiponce…. J'étais reconnaissant pour son coup de main mais ça ne lui donnait pas pour autant le droit de venir me lyncher de cette manière.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le fond du couloir, vérifiant que le lézard et compagnie était bien partit. Sans me regarder, il continua :

« Et sourdingue en plus de ça… Je vois, en faite on n'avait pas notre lot d'handicapé.» Expliqua-t-il pour lui-même.

Adorable… La crème de l'ouverture d'esprit. J'étais sûr qu'en plus de son adorable sociabilité avec les autres, il était du genre à piquer la canne d'un vieil homme et à voler le pain de la bouche d'un nourrisson.

« Pour être franc, commençais-je. Quand je vois le beau ramassis que vous êtes, j'ai du mal à croire qu'en matière d'handicapé… Vous en soyez à cours. »

Le brun me regarda sans un mot, il avait un sourcil relevé et semblait assez surpris que je lui réponde ainsi du tac au tac. Et bien, s'il était étonné avec seulement ça… Il allait grandement déguster avec moi. L'asiatique ne s'en démonta pas pour autant, il s'avança vers moi comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour l'autre. Je m'approchais de lui également, le toisant de la même façon.

Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, plus musclé aussi. N'importe qui se serait enfuit en voyant une telle masse se planter devant lui prêt à en découdre cependant, en matière d'intimidation, mon précepteur avait trois têtes de plus que lui avec un poids surement plus élevé aussi. Bref ce n'était pas quelques centimètres de plus qui allaient peser dans la balance et me faire déguerpir.

« Fait gaffe tête de céleri, le dernier qui m'a prit la tête il est resté à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine… Menaça le brun en grinçant des dents.  
- Et tu lui a fais quoi ? Une autre blague vaseuse sur ses cheveux pour le faire mourir de rire ? Quand on a un visage de fille et des cheveux de princesse tombant jusqu'aux fesses on évite de se moquer du physique des autres. »

Le brun s'empourpra, impossible de savoir si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Il attrapa mon col et me releva, m'obligeant à me hisser sur la pointe de pieds pour garder contact avec le sol. Un soupçon de colère peut-être ?

« C'est une coutume de bienvenue chez vous d'arracher les vêtements des gens ? » Demandais-je dans un soupir.

Devant cette question l'asiatique se détendit, il paraissait amusé de l'interrogation que je lui faisais parvenir.

« Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le dessert…  
- Le dessert ? » Répétai-je en ne voyant pas l'allusion qu'il me faisait.

Il n'en dit pas plus, préférant me montrer directement le fond de sa pensée : Il s'avança, me faisant reculer jusqu'au mur que je pris de plein fouet. Je retins un gémissement, ma tête avait servit de pare-choc et m'incitait à plaquer mes mains contre celle-ci. Je préférais cependant agripper ses poignets pour l'encourager à me lâcher, action vaine mais je ne me voyais pas rester les mains pendantes le long de mon buste. Dos au mur, impossible de fuir, je ne pouvais que le regarder s'approcher encore plus de moi et coller son corps contre le mien… Son corps ?!

Mon sang se figea, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se dérouler devant mes yeux…

« Tu fais quoi là ? Grinçais-je en prenant un ton agressif.  
- Hum ? Je viens chercher ma friandise pourquoi ? »

Je plissais les yeux, d'accord… C'était ça son dessert. J'eu envie de vomir, me retenant de justesse je répondais :

« C'est une école de gay ici ou quoi ?  
- Pas vraiment, disons qu'on fait ce qu'on peut… » Commença-t-il.

Il se glissa un peu plus tout contre moi, déposant sans vergogne sa main libre sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse gauche qu'il griffa légèrement. Je sursautais à ce contact, ça devenait dangereux… J'avais réellement à faire à un autre mec qui avait la gâchette facile dans le pantalon. J'avais l'impression d'entrer chez les prêtres en tant qu'enfant de chœur.

« …Avec ce qu'on a. Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
-Ah… Ravi de te faire passer le temps. Lançais-je avec tout le cynisme que je pouvais. Et tu ne pourrais pas trouver une pauvre âme un peu plus ouverte sur la chose que moi ?  
- On est effrayé Mo-ya-shi ?  
- Mon prénom c'est Allen, et cela n'a rien avoir avec de le peur.  
- De l'appréhension peut-être alors ? »

De l'appréhension… Je le lui en foutrais de l'angoisse moi ! L'idée de me faire ploter par un mec n'était pas dans mes habitudes et ne me dégoutait pas plus qu'une fille qui ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid cependant, l'idée que CE mec vienne coller son torse de lapin en chaleur comme l'autre précédemment… Et l'idée qu'il ait tous cette manie et fasse « la queue » devant ma porte franchement, ne me plaisait guère.

« Tu pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un de ta clique d'homo en manque pour te satisfaire ? Les mecs ce n'est pas trop mon truc, encore moins les travelos de ton genre. »

Cette dernière réplique fut la goutte d'eau, les doigts qui logeaient sur mes cuisses remontèrent jusque dans le haut de mon corps avant d'atterrir en poing sur ma joue. Je pus sentir le gout du sang dans ma bouche, une odeur de fer particulièrement tenace. Il me frappa à nouveau, dans le ventre cette fois-ci puis, alors que je me pliais sous le coup, il me remit droit avant d'attraper ma chevelure pour m'obliger à le regarder.

« Ecoute, comme tu es nouveau ici je vais te pardonner pour cette fois. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que dans cet établissement on respecte ses ainés et encore plus les préfets en charge des autres élèves. Il y a une hiérarchie dans cette école, et si ton supérieur te demande de mettre un genou a terre et défait sa braguette… Tu te contentes de dire « oui maitre » puis tu ouvres la bouche. »

Le brun resserra sa prise sur mes cheveux, tirant vivement vers le haut. Je ne pus retenir cette fois-ci le gémissement qui accompagnait la douleur, mon visage se crispa : sourcils froncés, mâchoire arquée… Mes mains toujours sur son poignet remontèrent immédiatement sur le haut de ma tête pour le faire arrêter. Alors que je me battais contre cette souffrance qui lancinait mon crane, les doigts qui avait prit mon haut en otage et était de nouveau libre, lâchèrent ma chemise et descendirent directement sur mon entrejambe qu'il pressa d'un coup. J'hoquetais de surprise et ouvrait grand les yeux, l'asiatique me fixait sans une once d'embarras. Son regard me transperça telle une lame qu'on venait tout juste d'aiguiser, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer… Juste en me dévisageant de ses pupilles noirs de jais.

« Ici tu as deux manières de vivre : soit tu es la petite putain bien sage d'un préfet, soit tu finis à la chaine avec les compagnons que tu as croisé.  
-Pas question que je sois ta chose ! Vociférais-je, hors de moi.  
-C'est fort dommage… »

La prise contre mon pantalon se raffermit, je serrais les dents.

«Tu es bien trop vaniteux pousse de bambou, on verra si tu ne changes pas d'avis après t'être fait enfoncé par une dizaine de petits adolescents en rut qui n'y connaissent rien en préliminaire. Je t'imagine bien nu sur ton lit, les poignets attachés et le visage bouffant l'oreiller. Ton petit cul relevé et prêt à être pourfendu par la moitié du dortoir. Rien que d'en parler j'en salive…  
- Tu es taré ! Crachais-je en griffant son bras pour qu'il me lâche.  
- Non seulement réaliste. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre de ce qu'il y a là… »

Le brun relâcha mon entrejambe avant de la tapoter du bout de ses doigts. Il baissa son visage vers ma nuque et, après avoir ouvert la bouche, y sortit sa langue qu'il colla contre mon cou. S'ensuivit une courte période où il s'amusa à redessiner le lobe de mon oreille et parcourra la distance jusqu'à ma clavicule. L'asiatique remonta jusqu'à mon menton et pressa ardemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je détournais la tête, ripant un peu nos visages respectifs… L'envie de vomir me reprenait. Sa main tira de nouveau mes cheveux, m'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui, une fois face à face il continua :

« Ni de ton petit minois. Tout ce qu'ils recherchent… »

Ses doigts entre mes jambes appuyèrent de nouveau dessus, avant de glisser un peu plus vers l'arrière et de chatouiller le seul orifice que je possédais à cet endroit là. Ses lèvres retournèrent alors près de mon oreille et il susurra dans un murmure à peine audible.

« C'est un joli tunnel bien étroit qui pourrait même faire jouir l'homme le plus impuissant de la terre… »

Il souligna cette dernière phrase en frottant l'un de ses doigts contre le tissus de mon pantalon, à l'endroit exacte du fameux « tunnel » que ses copains et lui voulait visiter un de ses jours.

« Désolé, débutai-je. Mais la route est fermé et ne risque pas de s'ouvrir pour des monceaux d'abrutis. Encore moins pour un pourri comme toi.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aval, je prends ce que je veux. De gré, ou de force. »

L'ainé reprit mon haut et m'attira dans le couloir qu'avait prit Devito et les autres, je tentais de me soustraire à lui… Sans résultat. Il s'arrêta finalement une petite minute plus tard, devant une pièce avec une porte similaire à la mienne. Lors de notre petite promenade, seule une main de l'asiatique me retenait tandis que l'autre, était en train de fouiller dans une poche de son jean. Il sortit un trousseau de clé, évidement, il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour déverrouiller la serrure et me jeter à l'intérieur. Je fus projeter en avant et dus freiner pour ne pas atterrir contre le mur en face de la porte. Je me retournais alors et apercevais le brun qui fermait la seule entrée de la pièce. Lorsqu'il enleva les clés, il me regarda à son tour et d'un sourire amusé, il les fit tourner sur son index droit. Son autre main se posa sur sa hanche et d'une voix plutôt enjouée il déclara :

« Allez, déshabille toi. »

Le brun s'avança vers le bureau situé à sa gauche puis tira la chaise pour enfin s'asseoir. Toujours debout et au même endroit, ma gorge se noua, j'étais comme paralysé. Tellement sous le choc à cause des autres et de lui, trop de choses rentraient et sortaient sans que je n'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir posément. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était refuser tout en bloc mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, ça ne marchait pas des masses. Aussi bien que mes tentatives pour le repousser lors de notre voyage jusqu'à cette salle.

« Va te faire foutre ! Crachais-je.  
- Non, c'est toi qui va te faire baiser. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, le plus naturellement du monde. J'étais sidéré par sa façon d'être persuadé qu'il avait raison et de forcer les autres à faire ce qu'il désirait. L'asiatique posa les clés sur le bureau et, lentement, glissa ses doigts vers le mur qui le soutenait. Je suivais son geste du regard : il y avait un petit espace entre les deux, il fit tomber celle-ci dedans. Le bruit du cliquetis dura quelques secondes et retomba dieu sait où. Pas idiot, ça risquait de me compliquer encore la vie.

« Mais d'abord, tu vas venir ouvrir mon pantalon et me la sucer correctement. »

Sa main droite tapota l'intérieur de sa cuisse, comme pour m'inciter à le faire immédiatement. J'avais l'impression d'être le petit chienchien à son maitre qui venait se faire appeler pour jouer et devait courir vers lui en remuant la queue tout content.

« Plutôt crever.  
- Allons ne dis pas ça, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de la façon dont je m'occupais d'eux.  
- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que sinon ils avaient droit à cette fameuse chaine ? Les menaces ce ne sont pas des manières de tyran ?  
-Ahah ahah… Tu n'as pas tord, c'est une façon de voir les choses. C'est même plutôt intéressant. »

Il se redressa, puis s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé. Je reculais lentement, l'excès d'adrénaline avec le fameux Devito ne faisait plus effet et je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal. Tentant de le contourner, j'évitais de justesse une de ses mains qui avait essayé d'attraper mon bras mais alors que je me dirigeais vers le bureau pour tenter d'attraper la clé, il réitéra sa tentative : cette fois-ci sur ma jambe. Je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol, retombant sur le bras gauche. Je crus l'entendre craquer.

« PUTAIN ! »

Je me pliais en deux, la douleur me paraissait insupportable. Alors que je gémissais, quelque chose agrippa mon pied et me traina pendant une vingtaine de centimètre. Le sol était en faux parquet et facilitait mon déplacement. Finalement il me relâcha et partit je ne sais où… A ce moment là, seul la douleur avait de mise sur moi, je continuais donc de me plaindre tout en jurant parfois.

« Arrête de geindre, femmelette !  
- Tu m'as cassé le bras ! » Hurlais-je à son encontre.

Je me tournais sur le dos, tenant mon bras gauche comme s'il allait se séparer de mon corps.

« Et j'ai aussi l'intention de casser ton jolie petit cul »

Une ombre se dessina au-dessus de moi, la sienne et celle-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de mon corps. Il écarta les jambes et se posa sur mes cuisses puis, défit le bouton de mon pantalon avant de s'attaquer à la braguette. Il tira ensuite mon bas vers lui, découvrant mon boxer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Demandais-je avec difficulté tant la douleur me lancinait.  
- Ca ne se voit pas Moyashi ? Je me prépare à te baiser.  
- Je t'ai dit non !» M'écriais-je de plus en plus hors de moi.

Je tentais de me soustraire, il appuya sur le bras qui me faisait mal d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait mon jean et mon boxer sur les genoux. L'asiatique relâcha mon bras et, glissa sa main sous mon t-shirt. J'essayais de le repousser, mais la tête commençait à me tourner. Apparemment je ne m'étais pas cogné que l'avant-bras.

« Me… Tou..Touche pas ! Je… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, me retournant d'un geste. Je me retrouvais sur le ventre, la tête embrumé. Le brun me souleva les fesses de ses deux mains, passant l'une d'elles sous mon nombril.

« Non… Non ! »

J'essayais d'avancer, impossible son bras me barrait le passage. L'autre quand à lui…

« Tout doux…  
- Lâche moi !  
- Seulement quand j'en aurai fini avec toi blanche neige. »

L'autre quand à lui, faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa propre braguette dont j'entendis l'ouverture. Puis, vint un froissement et je sentis quelque chose se coller contre mes fesses. Je tressaillais, non ce n'était pas ça… Non je ne voulais pas savoir… Il n'y avait rien collé contre mon…

« Prépare-toi à mouiller ma souris. »

C'était sa verge sans nul doute…. Chaude, dure et glissant le long de cette lune que le brun avait promis de visiter aujourd'hui. Elle frottait lentement mais surement ma peau telle une litanie, je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui et pourtant… Face à ce mouvement répétitif qu'il prenait plaisir à me faire subir, mon corps se réveilla. Oh joie du sexe vivant indépendamment de la raison. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de m'enfuir, sa main droite se posa sur ma cuisse et y enfonça ses ongles. Je commençais vraiment à avoir mal partout et ma vision se troublait.

Il relâcha ma jambe et, après s'être un peu redressé, attrapa une nouvelle fois mes cheveux et me fit basculer vers l'arrière. J'étais à genoux, mon dos contre le torse de l'asiatique. Ses lèvres passèrent sur mon oreille gauche et la mordillèrent férocement.

« Si tu te laisse faire gentiment, je te dilaterais suffisamment pour que tu es une première nuit qui te permette de te lever demain.  
- Et si je refuse ?  
- Je te fais crier jusqu'à l'aurore, ce sera un moment inoubliable »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il glissa sa main gauche sur ma propre verge dénudé que je tentais tant bien que mal de contenir. L'index vint titiller le sommet, faisant semblant de vouloir y rentrer la première phalange puis, sa main entière partit empoigner mon sexe. Son pouce frotta amoureusement mon prépuce jouant avec tout comme mes nerfs. Il m'attira sur ses jambes, me faisant m'assoir sur ses cuisses. La sienne, déjà dure me frôlait l'arrière comme s'il n'attendait plus que moi. L'autre main partit en dessous, allant asticoter mon anus qui se rétracta de suite en sentant l'intrusion.

« Détend toi… Murmura-t-il. Avec un peu de bonne volonté tu pourrais apprécier toi aussi.  
-Ja…Jamais !  
-Idiot. »

Le doigt qui commençait à se loger à l'intérieur de moi, rentra d'un geste. J'hurlais de douleur. Etonné par la souffrance, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps ma verge qui se gonfla de plus belle et remonta dans la main du brun.

« Ton corps lui est plus honnête.  
- C'est une réaction physique, y'a rien de sentimentale là-dedans.  
- Oh mais je ne cherche pas l'amour dans l'internat… »

Il ressortit au trois quart les phalanges avant de le rentrer de nouveau et cette fois-ci encore plus vite, le plus loin possible à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémissais à nouveau, fermant les yeux par reflexe.

« J'ai juste envie d'un peu de nouveauté. Je suis vraiment ravi qu'il ait ramené un petit puceau, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de chair fraiche.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chair fraiche ? Jurais-je entre mes dents.  
-Hum… Que j'aille me faire foutre ? »

Troisième aller-retour, je ne pus retenir ce cri qui vibra dans la pièce.

« Pardonne moi si je me trompe mais, ce n'est pas moi qui me fait méchamment doigter par un horrible préfet. Peut-être que tu ne le sens pas ? Devrais-je y mettre un volume plus important?»

L'ainé enleva totalement cet intrus, me laissant quelques secondes de répit… De courte durer.

« Et là ? »

Je sentis l'entré être de nouveau accosté, mais ce ne fut pas un mais deux doigts qui me pénètrent cette fois-ci.

« Tu les sens là ? »

Il ne fit pas de va-et-vient et préféra plutôt agrandir les parois, impossible de continuer à serrer les dents, mon cri se perdit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Résonnant encore et encore sur les murs à chaque mouvement que le brun s'amusait à faire en moi.

« Tu as une belle voix tu sais ? Très cristalline pour un mec.  
- Ta… Ta gueule !  
-Et polie en plus… »

Le préfet les fit rentrer au bout, à ce contact mon corps s'arqua de lui-même. Mon dos était complètement coller contre son torse. Il réitéra jusqu'à ce que mes cris ne devinrent que des gémissements presque inaudible, ce n'était plus drôle pour lui une fois que j'étais habitué.

« Je vais te faire une proposition.  
- Je n'en veux pas… La… Lâche-moi. Espèce de… Taré.  
- Ecoute un peu avant ! Voilà : On peut continuer comme ça, tu m'insultes, je te punis en te pilonnant, tu continues de m'insulter et de crever de douleur ou bien…  
- Ou bien ?  
-Tu ouvres ta délicieuse petite bouche à jurons et me suce dans les règles de l'art. »

La main qui retenait ma verge la relâcha, un peu de liquide séminal s'était échappé et mouillait ses doigts. Il me montra mon « œuvre ».

« A toi de choisir si tu la veux dans ta bouche ou dans ton petit cul tout endoloris. Cependant je te préviens : je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas remplit. Libre à toi de préférer telle ou telle entré.  
- Et si je refuse les deux ? »

Les doigts de l'ainé qui m'avait transpercés l'intérieur glissèrent sur l'entrée, je me pinçais les lèvres pour éviter d'avouer qu'il n'y était pas allé de mains morte. Il susurra alors :

« Je te casse en deux »

Je sentis des dents venir mordre ma peau dans le creux de mon épaule gauche, la douleur de mon bras s'intensifia alors et je jurais. Il mâchouilla une bonne minute mon épiderme, limant ses canines dessus sans remord. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de me laisser une belle cicatrice, il me libéra avant de m'obliger à me retourner… N'hésitant pas à agripper ce bras qui me faisait tant souffrir et dont il ne se préoccupait pas une seule seconde.

« Tu m'as déjà brisé le bras espèce de malade et ça ne te suffit pas ?!  
- Arrête de couiner et répond. Ou je vais vraiment te faire mal. »

Sa main gauche se glissa dans mon dos et me força à me coller tout contre lui. Sa verge se cala entre mes fesses, prête en cas de non réponse.

« Verdict ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton proche de l'impatience.  
- Casse moi en deux, je ne te donnerais pas le plaisir d'abdiquer. »

Je relevais la tête, bombant mon torse malgré la douleur qui me lancinait. J'avais encore bien trop de fierté pour m'abaisser à ses gamineries de fils pourrit et gâté.

Il m'observa, surpris par la réponse que je lui avais donnée… Avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Il s'esclaffa un long moment, je n'y voyais pas la raison. Limite, il paraissait plus inquiétant à rire ainsi qu'en étant mauvais et cynique. Là au moins, on voyait ce qui allait arriver. Le brun finit cependant par s'arrêter, enfin… Tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Ce fou rire lui avait redonné des forces : Il me repoussa en arrière, me faisant ainsi retomber sur le dos. Mon crane bon sang ! Je posais ma main droite près de ma tête, fermant les yeux pour tenter de résister à la douleur. Cet homme était fou, un détraqué complet qui aurait sérieusement besoin d'être interné un hôpital psychiatrique. Une castration chimique serait la bienvenue aussi. Le préfet se pencha vers moi, me lorgnant de haut en bas sans une once de gêne. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mon boxer, celui-ci était empêtré dans le jean.

« Je vais t'arranger ça. »

J'ouvris les yeux aussitôt, arranger quoi et comment ? Je redressais du mieux que je pouvais la tête : De chaque côté, une main attrapa le tout pour tirer d'un coup sec. Au bout du deuxième il était déjà à mes chevilles, je percutais alors.

« Nan mais ça ne va pas ?! »

Ma gorge se serra, impossible de crier plus. La migraine devenait de plus en plus présente dans ma tête, je la laissais retomber épuisé. Je sentis mes chevilles être libérée, l'une d'elle, celle de gauche pour être plus précis, était encore relevé quand quelque chose d'humide vint se coller contre elle. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour deviner que le liquide chaud râpant ma peau était sa langue, langue qui remonta lentement vers le haut. Ne se gênant pas pour laisser de temps en temps sa place à une mâchoire mordant férocement et des lèvres à suçons. Il glissa ce muscle vers l'aine, évitant précautionneusement mes parties intimes avant d'arriver vers mon T-shirt.

« Tu n'as plus besoin de ça. »

Le brun attrapa le bas de mon T-shirt et le releva aussi tôt jusqu'à cacher ma face. Il s'empressa ensuite de tirer sur mes manches, suffisamment pour faire un nœud entre elle. Je tirais dessus, c'était pire… Je serrais la boucle encore plus de cette manière. Alors que je l'imaginais me laisser mourir d'asphyxie en gardant la tête dans le haut, celui-ci sortit mon visage à l'air libre. Je pris une grande bouffée, la peur avait grandement diminué. Jetant un œil à l'asiatique je le vis alors se déplacer entre mes jambes et les soulever jusqu'à sa taille. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage : nos regards se croisèrent, la tension était palpable. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses avant de les retenir fermement.

« Tu comptes me faire quoi là ? Demandais-je en tentant de ne pas montrer l'appréhension qui se réveillait de plus en plus dans ma voix.  
- Tu es un bon bouffon, je vais te récompenser… »

Il appuya sa phrase en se penchant en avant… Pour arriver à ma verge qu'il glissa entre ses dents.

« Arrête ça espèce de… AH ! »

Je sursautais, il venait de la prendre en bouche. Une forte pression la contraignit. C'était chaud, humide… Le brun la lécha de toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant au sommet pour venir téter la tête. J'ouvris la bouche et gémissais à cause d'une sensation parfaitement inconnue. Me giflant mentalement, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et tout d'abords, celui de mon corps. Je refermais immédiatement les jambes, espérant l'assommer par la même occasion. L'ainé paraissait y avoir pensé puisque, ses deux mains avaient retenu fermement mes cuisses. Resserrant sa poigne, il reprit la sucions de plus belle, l'enfonçant dans sa bouche de plus en plus loin. Je réfrénais un soupir, quelle enflure… C'était sa façon de garder le monopole ? De rester maitre de la situation ?

« Tu ne vas pas me casser en deux ? Le questionnais-je, voyant qu'on n'avait pas la même définition de cette menace qu'il avait fait planer sur moi.  
- J'ai eu une meilleure idée… Plus amusante pour tous les deux. Affirma le brun entre deux sucions.  
- Tu parles, tu ne veux juste pas perdre la face parce que je n'ai pas répondu comme tu le désirais. Répondis-je en levant les yeux. »

Il arrêta sa fellation et me fixa du regard, je le lui rendis sans peur. Tout du moins en la cachant du mieux que je peux. Pas sûr que mon état comateux puisse être à ce moment là un vrai ami capable de vous supporter convenablement.

« C'est vrai… » Amit-il.

Il se redressa doucement, avant de se poser sur mon corps nu. Son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien puait une odeur familière mais particulièrement écœurante dans ses circonstances. Non seulement j'avais envie de vomir face au parfum que j'humais de part mon nez, mais l'idée qu'un tel homme pouvait me faire bander était…

« Ta réponse m'a surprise, je dois bien l'avouer cependant…  
-Cependant ? Répétais-je, attendant avec impatience la suite de sa phrase.  
- Cependant elle m'a tellement amusé que cela aurait été injuste de te punir. Un roi sait pardonner et gracier les gentes dames qui lui font passer agréablement le temps.  
- La gente dame t'emmerde et te propose d'aller toit même te faire niquer, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais encore mieux. »

Le brun sourit, cette provocation le faisait jouir intérieurement. Il descendit sa main le long de mon torse avant d'empoigner fermement ma verge, j'hoquetais sous le coup de la sensation.

« Change pas les rôles mon chéri, la seule baisée de ce soir c'est toi. Je t'ai fais un cadeau, rien de plus… Maintenant je vais reprendre ou j'en étais. Ma queue n'attend plus que toi. »

Il relâcha ma verge et, quelques seconde plus tard, je sentis une nouvelle présence contre mon…

« JAMAIS ! »

J'avais hurlé ses mots, je ne savais pas comment j'y étais arrivé. Tout comme le fait de tenter de repousser l'asiatique qui eut cette fois-ci du mal à me maitriser. Un retour de l'adrénaline peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était qu'une poignée de seconde gagnée… J'étais de nouveau couché sur le sol avec à présent, l'une des mains de l'ainé qui retenait le nœud. Au même moment, l'autre aidait le passage de sa verge dans mon rectum. Je tentais de me tourner, impossible : pendant l'affrontement il n'avait pas oublié de me tenir les jambes en se servant de ses genoux. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était écouter son râle tandis qu'il s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de moi.

« Je le savais… Rien qu'en y mettant mes doigts, je savais que tu serais vraiment délicieux. »

La verge continua de rentrer, tout comme ma voix qui devenait de plus en plus inaudible. Je n'arrivais plus à parler, ni même à penser. Tout mes sens étaient focalisés sur ce bout de chair qui me pénétrait encore plus intensément que ses phalanges.

« Arrête… » Murmurais-je, répétant cette phase inlassablement juste en bougeant mes lèvres.

Il le vit et, se colla contre moi.

« Laisse moi te baiser blanche neige, je te promets que tu en redemanderas. »

Il atteignit finalement le bout et, commença de long va-et-vient. Mon corps s'arqua sous les sensations, cela était complètement différent de la pénétration précédente ! Il rentrait et sortait de plus en plus vite, chauffant l'intérieur par un geste répétitif. Ma verge, qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, se faisait tout aussi maltraitée. Il la plissait, la compressait, utilisant ses doigts comme un anneau qu'il resserrait à chaque allé retour. Elle se durcissait à une rapidité vertigineuse, alléchant le brun qui s'extasiait de bonheur en la sentait vibrer dans sa main.

« Tu la sens ? Elle est gonflée comme jamais, ne demandant qu'à éjaculer entre mes doigts. Tu as le droit, tu as totalement le droit de jouir. Personne ne t'en voudra d'aimer être baisé, c'est dans ta nature. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te niquerais tous les jours… Je n'en oublierais aucun. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Il accentua la pression, je laissais échapper un râle.

« Lâche-moi… Suppliais-je, ne contrôlant pratiquement plus mon corps.  
- Je ne lâcherais ta petite queue, que lorsque tu as mouillé mon sol.  
-Je ne veux… Pas… »

Impossible de tenir plus longtemps, les veines de ma verge ne purent garder le sperme qui s'accumulait en moi depuis sa fellation. Je me déversais dans sa main, une bonne partie retomba sur le bas de son ventre tandis que le reste gouttait le long des mes aines avant de glisser sur les fesses et de retomber comme il le désirait… Sur son plancher.

« Et bah voilà… Tu vois quand tu veux. »

Il s'avança vers le haut de mon crane et y déposa un baiser.

« Bon garçon. »

Le brun remonta la main qui retenait mon phallus et le ramena à mon visage, encore cette fichu odeur… Je tournais la tête.

« Tututut… »

Cette même paume attrapa mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécié.

« Quoi ?!  
- Lèche. M'ordonna-t-il d'un ton rauque.  
- Jamais ! Clamais-je de tout mon cœur.  
- Bah voyons… Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire non depuis tout à l'heure mais tu as bandé, jouis comme un petit porc. Arrête ta prude et goûte. »

Il me donna un coup de rein, faisant taper sa verge juste à coté de la prostate. J'ouvrais la bouche pour gémir mais je fus mis au silence par des doigts plein de ma liqueur qui s'étaient infiltrés aussitôt.

« Allez suce, y'a rien de mieux que de connaitre son corps de toutes les manières possible et inimaginables. »

Je le dévisageais furieux, des envies de meurtres qui me torturaient autant que lui depuis tout à l'heure, remontait de plus en plus en moi.

« Ne t'avises pas de me mordre moyashi, j'ai ton petit cul tout frais en otage. »

Il tapota doucement le fond pour souligner ses propos, l'aura noir qui m'entourait s'estompa un peu.

« Maintenant suce, ce n'est peut-être pas de la chantilly mais ça ne te causera rien de pire qu'un mauvais gout.

Ses doigts toujours dans ma bouche, vinrent caresser du bout de leurs ongles ma langue. Je ne répondais pas positivement à sa demande.

«Attention mon ange, ce n'est pas très polie de me faire attendre. Tu ne veux pas que je te punisse, si ? »

Ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi devinrent de plus en plus sec, les secondes défilaient et il n'allait pas tarder à me râper l'intérieur de manière définitif.

« Suce-les. »

Je rouvris la bouche, lui laissant le choix de les retirer. Il tiqua, apparemment agacé.

« Mais qu'elle tête de mule ! »

Il ressortit sa main et la reposa au sol.

« Tu vas vite comprendre crois moi… »

Le bun me donna un coup de rein, le plus vif et violent que j'avais pu recevoir. Je poussais un cri, gémissement qui se perdit entre les murs et aurait alerté tous les voisins. Il recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Jusqu'à ce que mon corps, accablé par tant de souffrance ne réagissent même plus. L'ainé se déversa alors en moi, dans un râle de plaisir puis rapidement sortit. Le préfet se redressa un peu, il me regarda trembler sous la douleur mais ne s'y attarda nullement plus longtemps. L'ainé vint s'asseoir sur mon torse et une fois avoir bien placé ses jambes de chaque coté pour un meilleur appui, il se redressa et me fit brusquement ouvrir la bouche afin d'y faire pénétrer sa verge. Je le regardais les yeux le plus ouvert possible, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait en tête cependant la réponse ne tarda pas : L'asiatique n'avait pas totalement joui, il s'était retenu et à présent… Il vidait le reste entièrement dans ma bouche. Le sperme glissa alors dans ma gorge, allant même jusqu'à couler entre les commissures de mes lèvres. Il se retira de suite et, alors que je m'apprêtais à recracher, la paume de sa main buta sur mon menton et me fit fermer la bouche. Il posa alors ses doigts dessus et avec son pouce et son index, condamna mon nez. Pris au piège.

« Maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, tu vas avaler. »

Je lui offris un pure regard de haine, il ne s'en soucia absolument pas tout comme il n'en était même pas amusé. Il attendait juste patiemment que j'avale son sperme. Les secondes durèrent, je ne lâchais pas… Mon orgueil était plus fort.

Enfin, tous les deux nous savions que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Je tentais de le recracher mais le fait d'être allongé me rendait la tache impossible. Lorsque mon instinct de survie passa avant mon orgueil, mon corps ingurgita la semence du brun, jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin respirer. Il libéra ma bouche, malgré un travail qu'il jugeait peu satisfaisant.

« J'ai jamais vu un nouveau avec autant de hargne, va falloir que je te dresse un peu… »

Il se redressa et, avec son autre main toujours accaparé par ses poignets me força a faire de même. Mon corps ne tenait plus, physiquement, moralement… Il dut me trainer à un mètre de là où il me jeta contre la rambarde se trouvant au pied du lit.

« Bouge pas, enfin… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais capable de faire quoique ce soit dans ton état. »

Il alla à son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir, l'ainé fouilla un moment à l'intérieur et finit par sortir une chose de couleur argentée qui émit un petit cliquetis. Il se tourna alors vers moi et revint sur ses pas jusqu'à arriver ou je me trouvais. L'asiatique s'agenouilla puis m'attrapa de nouveau les poignets, il glissa alors le premier objet métallique autour du nœud: C'était un paire de menotte.

« Non… Je tentais de fuir mais il m'avait déjà attaché à la rambarde.

J'étais à présent accroché au pied du lit. Le brun fit retomber mon haut qui vint recouvrir mon torse puis me laissa là, tout seul tandis qu'il se changeait pour se mettre en pyjama. Je l'observais faire, abasourdi.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ?  
- Faire une sieste.  
- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! »

Alors que j'allais l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseau qui me venaient à l'esprit, la tête me tourna. Mon corps tangua vers la droite tandis que les menottes me rattrapaient in extremis.

« Oi moyashi ? »

Je ne répondais pas, tentant de retrouver mes esprits.

« Moya fait pas semblant tu veux ? »

Mon corps ne m'écouta pas, je tombais sur le sol. La voix du brun résonnait dans mon cerveau mais tous était devenu inintelligible…

Quelque chose me brulait les yeux, je tournais mon corps de l'autre côté comme pour fuir. Ma tête heurta quelque chose moelleux et pourtant, elle me faisait mal atrocement. Soudain j'ouvris les paupières et me redressais aussitôt comme piqué. Devant moi je trouvais une pièce d'un blanc acre, je regardais où j'étais assis : j'étais dans un lit. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour me rendre compte que j'avais déjà visité cet endroit, une salle qui était nul autre que l'infirmerie.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Fit une voix familière derrière moi.

Je me retournais aussitôt et tombait nez à nez avec l'asiatique. Mon cœur rata un battement.

Il était là sur une chaise, jambes et bras croisés avec une moue boudeuse qui exprimait tout le contentement qu'il pouvait avoir en me regardant. Je me jetais en dehors d lit, voulant mettre le plus possible de distance entre nous. Le brun ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, seul ses yeux qu'ils clignaient de temps à autres permettaient de ne pas le confondre avec une statue. Je reculais encore et encore, le gardant dans mon champ de vision au cas où. Pas question de me faire de nouveau embarquer dans sa chambre pour me…

« Attention ! »

Trop tard, je venais de cogner quelqu'un avec l'arrière de mon crane. Je jurais en posant mes mains sur celui-ci. La personne se mit à gémir elle aussi, en moins grossière cependant.

« Ca va shonen ? »

Toujours une de mes mains sur la tête, je pivotais pour faire face à la personne que je venais de percuter. C'était un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs et frisés qui ondulaient de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il portait des lunettes semblables à de gigantesque hublot.

« Je suis désolé ! M'écriais-je ne faisant une courbette.  
- Oh il n'y a pas de mal ! Déclara-t-il tout aussi gêné que moi. Comment va ta tête ? »

Je rencontrais son regard, il avait des yeux jaunes étonnement perçants. Il me fit un doux sourire avant d'ajouter d'un presque paternel :

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, ordre du médecin.  
- Mais je…  
- Pas de mais, au lit ! »

Il me poussa gentiment vers le matelas d'où je venais de sortir, mon regard se posa sur mon harceleur qui ne bronchait pas.

« Tu peux y aller Yu, je m'occupe de tout. Dit le frisé avec ce même sourire.  
- Tch, c'est Kanda. Il se redressa d'un coup et fit le tour du lit rapidement, alors qu'il allait passer devant nous pour rejoindre l'unique sortit, il s'arrêta face à moi et me jeter un regard à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Je compris clairement sa menace : tu parles, tu es mort. Il me fixa longuement sans rien dire, je fis de même.

«Yu tu veux bien laisser Allen se reposer s'il te plait ? Demanda poliment l'homme aux lunettes qui avaient peut-être saisit une certaine tension entre nous.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Kanda, en plus d'avoir un problème aux yeux tu en as un aux oreilles ?  
- Peut-être qui sait ? En tout cas, je ne crois pas me tromper en te disant que j'ai entendu que tu avais cours là…  
- Tch ! Fais le malin…»

Sans d'autres mots il reprit sa marche vers la sortie, il ouvrit la porte avant de la fermer dans un violent claquement. Je me tournais vers cette nouvelle personne que je venais de rencontrer et lui demandait :

« Il est toujours comme ça ?  
- Nooooon… Fit le frisé. Parfois il est pire.  
- Ah. Me voila amplement rassuré. »

Une fois arrivé à mon lit, je tirais les couvertures avant de me faufiler dedans puis, je la ramenais vers moi. L'inconnu se permit de s'asseoir sur mon lit, et d'une douce voix, il me demanda :

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ?  
- Non pas vraiment… Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?  
- Je suis assistant à l'infirmerie, je t'ai vu passé tout à l'heure quand je bossais. Je l'ai entendu dans la conversation.  
- Pardon je ne vous avez pas vu…  
- Il n'y a pas de mal voyons ! »

Nous discutâmes un bon moment, c'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il s'appelait Tyki Mikk. Il était préfet tout comme l'autre qui m'avait agressé… Il y avait deux bâtiments pour étudiant de quatre étages chacun, chaque étage était composé respectivement de deux préfets. Tyki était le deuxième.

Je fus assez soulagé de rencontrer un nouvel étudiant qui cette fois-ci ne me sautait pas dessus même si, Tyki était dans sa dernière année ici. Cela prouvait qu'il existait des personnes normales, dans cet établissement et que j'avais simplement eut de la malchance. Dommage qu'il partirait l'an prochain, cela ne me donnait qu'une envie : me dépêcher de trouver d'autres personnes saines d'esprit dans ce lieu de débauche et me faire oublier des deux autres en manque. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le frisé prit congé et me somma de rester ici pour la nuit, demain étant une journée de rentré : il m'apporterait juste mon sac et de quoi écrire. Je le remerciais de tout cœur et le saluais, il me fit un dernier signe avant de fermer la porte avec le sourire.

Tyki traversa quelques couloirs, lorsqu'il arriva dans l'escalier, il croisa un drôle de lézard qui le regardait d'un œil méfiant.

« Tu foutais quoi avec ce type ?!  
- La politesse est une vertu que toute personne présentable se doit de tenir.  
- Foutaise ! Ce mec je vais le niquer ! Il va pleurer sa mère et quand j'en aurais finis avec lui il sera tellement fendu qu'on le prendra pour une gonzesse.  
-Charmant… »

Le frisé passa une main dans ses cheveux, les relevant pour les mettre en arrière. Il sortit un mouchoir microfibre de sa poche et prit ses lunettes, il essuya les verres lentement.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'apprécies ?! S'offusqua le reptile.  
- Il m'avait l'air plutôt poli et aimable, agréable à regarder en plus.  
- Je le savais ! Tu le kiffes en faite !  
- Ne dit pas de bêtise voyons… »

Tyki reposa le mouchoir dans sa poche et en sortit une boite de lunette, il glissa la paire et la referma aussitôt. Après avoir laissé ses monocles dans le même endroit, le frisé changea ensuite de poche et prit dans sa main un petit ustensile en forme de huit, il l'ouvrit et enleva un objet transparent qui s'avérait être une lentille de contact. Le préfet la déposa dans son œil et fit de même avec la seconde.

« Soit proche des tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis…  
- En clair ? Demanda Debito qui s'impatientait.  
- Je sens que le shonen va nous être très utile…  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi, il a l'air débile et sans intérêt ce mec… De la chair à baiser, rien d'autres. »

Tyki regarda son compagnon et lui fit un sourire polie, sourire polie qui petit à petit se transforma en un autre, totalement différent : le genre carnassier, prêt à commencer une danse endiablée.

« On va faire de lui le joli et mignon petit talon d'Achille du grand Yu Kanda…  
-Ah… Là je te retrouve. On commence par quoi ?  
-Réunit d'abord les autres, je vous donnerais les détails plus tard.  
- Compris. »

Debito qui était assis sur les marches de l'escalier, se releva et partit exécuter bien malgré lui les ordres du « chef » quand le maitre n'était pas là. De son côté, Le frisé jeta un œil par où il était arrivé, se rappelant fort bien de tous ses moments… L'asiatique allait bientôt payer. Le sourire du bouclé se rallongea encore, ressemblant à un croissant de lune de mauvais augure.

« Dites moi cher Kanda… Ne serait-ce donc pas là un poisson bien trop gros pour vous ? »

Il commença à descendre les marches, sa bonne humeur grandissait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« J'ai bien peur que vous vous soyez vous-même précipité dans la plus belle des chutes… Qui gagnera ? Vous ou bien… »

Tyki arriva à la porte qui menait dans le jardin, il la poussa joyeusement vers l'extérieur et prit une bonne bouffée de cet air froid qui provenait du mois de septembre. Il avança d'un pas vif, longeant le petit chemin qui menait hors de l'enceinte.

« Je suis vraiment curieux de le savoir. »

Une semaine venait de s'écouler, je l'avais passé à fuir l'asiatique. Cela me prenait toute mon énergie, je ressemblais à un zombie. Je somnolais en cours, me barricadais dans ma chambre dès que je rentrais… Ce n'était pas une vie, je devais faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Je me trouvais à la cantine, mangeant seul mon plateau à l'abri des regards. Piquant du nez, je n'aperçus pas un métis qui venait d'arriver dans le réfectoire. Lui au contraire, me trouva de suite. Yu longea le mur, se servit et continua sa marche en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il s'installa d'un seul coup face à moi en assommant mes oreilles du bruit de son plateau. Je relevais la tête : l'asiatique était en train de prendre ses aises, je tentais de me redresser pour partir sur le champ mais sa chaussure me bloqua l'un des pieds de la table. Le dévisageant, je me retrouvais devant un visage totalement serein qui paraissait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait… Mes avis que la réponse était : moi.

« Laisse-moi partir. Demandais-je poliment avant d'être prêt à m'énerver s'il ne s'exécutait pas.  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Discuter avec toi ? Après ce que tu m'as fais ? Tu es bien naïf !  
- Tais-toi et mange, on aura une conversation ailleurs.  
- J'ai dit NON ! »

Je me redressais tant bien que mal, mes mollets avaient râpé le bord de la chaise qu'il retenait encore. Les gens se retournèrent en m'entendant crier, ils nous regardèrent silencieusement tentant surement de connaitre la raison de tout ce raffut.

« Arrête et assied toi, tu te donnes en spectacle là. M'ordonna Yu qui venait de prendre sa cuillère et commençait à boire une soupe chaude.  
-Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire !  
-Fais gaffe moyashi, tu oublies à qui tu parles… »

Je dévisageais tous ceux qui me fixaient, la plupart me fuirent du regard et reprirent leur repas. Un groupe cependant me soutint le regard, je ne les avais encore jamais vus. Ils devaient avoir l'âge du préfet, il les observa aussi avant de revenir vers moi.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ces gorilles, mais ne me tiens pas pour responsable si tu me parles mal et qu'ils ressentent le besoin de me faire justice. Je suis leur bienfaiteur, et si tu n'es pas à moi… Tu es contre moi. »

Je tournais la tête vers lui, croisant son regard qui semblait imperturbable. Mon envie de lui cracher dessus reprit.

« Personnellement, je préférais que tu sois tout contre moi.  
- Y'a pas d'autres arrivants plus dévergondés que moi dans cette si grande école qui se ferait un plaisir d'être ta pute de luxe ?  
- Tututut… Blanche neige tu confonds demander la permission et posséder ce qu'on veut. Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui daigne accepter de me soulager, je prends celui dans le tas qui me plait.  
-Oh je suis à ton gout ? Comme c'est mignon… Raillais-je.  
- Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vu, que t'aurai un cul magnifique. »

J'attrapais ma fourchette et m'en servant comme catalyseur de colère. Ce mec… Il me prenait vraiment pour son objet sexuel ! Il vit que j'étais furieux pourtant, il continuait à avaler sa soupe sans sourciller. Apparemment la peur de se faire planter ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cela eut le dont de m'exaspérer encore plus…

« Assis et mange, tu as besoins de prendre des forces.  
- Pour me violer à nouveau ?! M'écriais-je sans tenir compte de tous ce beau monde.  
- Je ne t'ai pas violé. Réfuta-t-il.  
- Pardon ? Et c'était quoi alors ? Une demanda en mariage façon tribu préhistorique ?!  
- Je me demande si les hommes couchaient entre eux à cette époque… Demanda-t-il pensif. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce que je lui racontais.  
-Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas porter plainte ! »

Le préfet releva les yeux, l'expression de son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Devant moi se tenait un homme d'une extrême violence à peine voilé.

« Fais comme bon te semble, je ne nierais pas. Mais ce n'est pas moi dont tu devrais avoir peur…  
- Et… Et qui alors ?! » Répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme.

Il tourna la tête vers un point bien précis, je l'imitais : au bout, quelques professeurs qui nous observaient. Je regardais de nouveau l'asiatique, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, les profs te couvriraient ?!  
-Oh non Moyashi, mais si tu fais venir l'inspection… C'est d'autres problèmes plus importants pour eux que tu vas mettre en danger. Assis toi, avant qu'il ne t'attrape en croyant qu'ils sont en danger. »

Je jetais un second coup d'œil aux enseignants qui me fixaient toujours. Vaincu, je fis ce qu'il demandait. Cette école ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Je repris mon repas, la boule au ventre. Lorsqu'il termina son plateau, le préfet resta assis comme s'il m'attendait. Je lui jetais un regard noir, il s'en trouva fort amusé.

« Dépêche toi de manger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. M'ordonna-t-il  
- Tire toi alors.  
-Mauvaise idée, si je te laisse ils te tombent dessus.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ironisai-je. Comme c'est mignon.  
-Moque toi Moyashi, tu es à moi et ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autres te mettent le grappin dessus. »

Je posais mes couverts et me levais aussitôt, penchant mon corps au dessus de la table, je faisais face au brun :

« Je ne serais jamais à toi, tu peux me violer tant que tu veux mais tu n'auras jamais le plus important.  
- Quoi ? Ton petit cœur de soumis tout plein d'amour envers moi?  
- La reconnaissance. Jamais je ne t'aimerais, jamais je ne te désirerais. Tu ne serais jamais rien d'autres qu'un gros porc obligé de forcer les gens pour avoir un peu de sexe. Ce n'est pas une prison qu'il te faut, c'est un asile. J'ai pitié de toi, tu dois bien te sentir seul avec ta queue pour seule amie.»

J'attrapais mon plateau et partait en trombe sans attendre de réponse.

Il tourna la tête, les enseignants bougeaient.

« Et merde… »

J'étais déjà sortit depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute. Après avoir ramené mon plateau et mettre rhabillé prestement, j'allais à mon prochain cours : chimie. Je me hâtais, non pas que j'étais ravis d'aller décortiquer une énième grenouille mais l'idée d'être poursuivis par le tyran violeur me donnait envie d'aller dans n'importe quelle salle pour suivre… N'importe quel cours.

« Allen Walker ?! »

Je me retournais en entendant mon nom, derrière moi se trouvait deux professeurs que j'avais vu lors du repas à la cantine. Je les saluais poliment et les rejoignais.

« Bonjour professeur ! Fis-je avec le plus grand respect.  
- Bonjour mon petit, dis moi… De quoi parlais-tu avec Yu Kanda ? » Demanda le plus à droite.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour dire la vérité mais me ravisais immédiatement, me rappelant ses paroles qui bien qu'ayant peu de poids… Restaient tout de même inquiétante. Les enseignants me regardèrent attentivement et paraissait ne pas trop apprécier l'attente que je leur faisais.

« Alors ? »

Je tournais la tête, rougissant je murmurais :

« Il m'incitait à faire le mur, j'ai dis non.  
- Vraiment ? Firent-ils en chœur.  
- Oui vraiment. » Précisa une voix familière.

Nous tournâmes tous les trois la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de parler : Un jeune homme d'origine asiatique qui s'appuyait sans gêne contre le mur.

« Je voulais lui offrir un rendez-vous en amoureux spectaculaire et unique, mais ce petit sucre d'orge est bien trop à cheval sur les règles pour les enfreindre. »

Les profs me regardèrent à nouveau, comme pour attendre que je confirme.

« Pas vrai mon cœur ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça devant les gens… »

Je fis semblant d'être embarrassé, les professeurs semblaient convaincus.

« Je vois, et bien cher Allen… Vous avez parfaitement raison ! C'est interdit. » Fit celui de droite.

Le second regarda de nouveau le brun, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé.

« Cela me surprend de vous monsieur Kanda. Avoua-t-il d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.  
- C'est qu'il me fait tourner la tête voyez vous… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Pour le protéger. »

Les enseignants se regardèrent et sans d'autres mots sur la conduite du préfet, s'en allèrent après un dernier au revoir. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin d'après le brun, celui-ci s'avança vers moi et m'agrippa fermement le bras.

« Je t'avais dis de m'attendre espèce de crétin congénitaux !  
- Lâche-moi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache.  
- Et moi à ce que je sache, si je n'étais pas intervenu… Tu aurais eu des problèmes crois moi !  
- Bah voyons, ce sont des profs que veulent tu qu'ils me fassent ? Me coller ? »

De son autre main, le dit Yu attrapa mon menton et me força à le regarder tandis qu'il approchait son visage du mien :

« Je suis préfet et je peux me taper qui je veux sans que personne n'ait à redire sur mon comportement, que penses-tu qu'un prof peut faire ? Ou le directeur ? »

Il me repoussa violemment en relâchant mon bras, je reculais sur le coup.

« Fais travailler tes méninges, tu trouveras tout seul des idées plus glauques les unes que les autres.  
- Après ce que tu m'as fait… J'ai du mal à imaginer pire. »

Le brun se tut, pesant les mots que je venais de dire. Il s'avança de nouveau vers moi, je reculais instinctivement. D'un geste, il m'attrapa la chemise et me colla au mur. Il se glissa alors tout contre moi et après avoir léché mon oreille, il me susurra.

« Moi, quand j'ai finis… Tu peux toujours tenir debout. »

Sur ces mots il m'embrassa, appliquant ses lèvres contres les miennes d'une pression atroce. Mes bras agrippèrent ses épaules et tentèrent de le repousser, mais il ne sentait même pas une légère repoussée. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches et me caressèrent. Le préfet libéra finalement ma bouche et ajouta :

« En même temps, qui ne voudrait pas te baiser… Avec une telle étroitesse entre les jambes. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de bander quand tu passes.  
- Tu es ignobles ! Crachais-je.  
-Hum ? C'est pourtant un compliment.  
-Cela n'a rien à voir avec un compliment ! Tu me traites de pute homosexuelle !  
- Pas DE pute, MA pute. Très grosse différence. Tu la sentirais d'ailleurs si c'était un « de ».  
- JAMAIS ! Hurlais-je.  
- C'est le mot pute qui te dérange ou homo ? Je peux dire gay sinon. Faut dire que c'est un réel bonheur d'être sodomisé par moi. »

La main gauche de Yu qui était sur ma hanche se déplaça, descendant sur mon entrejambe protégé par mon pantalon.

«Sérieusement… Être hétéro dans un internat de garçons seulement, et qui sont élevés depuis le biberon au sperme c'est idiot… Il faut être un peu maso pour envoyer son fils dedans ?  
- Beau-fils. Il a dit que ça me forgerait le caractère.  
- Oh cela oui, ça va te forger… Ca va te donner un beau petit cul bien préparé à la vie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas tout seul. Je m'occuperais personnellement de ton éducation. »

Il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou et baisa ma peau, instinctivement je le relevais ma main droite et lui décochait un coup de poing. Cette fois-ci il me sentit le repousser, reculant en arrière… Titubant même. Il plaqua ses doigts contre sa joue rouge qui le brulait.

« Quelle mouche te pique ?  
- Me touche pas sale violeur !  
- Encore avec cette histoire ?  
- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais oublier ?  
- Ce n'était pas si terri… »

Je m'avançais pour le frapper à nouveau, il m'arrêta cette fois-ci. Une colère sourde montait en moi, je le dévisageais avec une envie de meurtre. Cela sembla le calmer un peu, il avait l'air d'être plus apte à comprendre le sérieux de mes paroles.

« Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde ce que tu as fais ! M'écriais-je, des larmes de rages dans les yeux.  
- Oh si… »

Le préfet me tira à lui, me plaquant de nouveau contre son corps. Je tentais de me dégager en vain, il mangeait des épinards au petit déjeuner ou quoi ?

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de ne t'être fait prendre que par un seul homme pour ta première fois et d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de sauver ton cul.  
-Ca sent le vécu… Sifflais-je.  
-Il n'est pas trop tard, je peux faire circuler que je ne m'occupe plus de toi.  
- C'est du chantage ? Laisse-moi te baiser ou fais toi sauter par tout le quartier ?  
- Exactement… »

Il pencha sa tête, se jetant avec vigueur sur mes lèvres. Je les gardais closes, il ne s'en offusqua guère et préféra glisser une main dans mon dos pour me garder tout contre lui tandis que la seconde descendait jusqu'en bas de mes reins avant de se poser sur mes fesses qu'il pressa.

J'hoquetais surpris par ce geste. Il me prenait pour sa poule ou quoi ?! Finalement, l'asiatique me laissa partir. Je reculais le plus loin possible, me protégeant du mur cette fois-ci. Il me regarda m'éloigner, mordillant sa lèvre gonflé de désir.

« T'es beau quand tu résistes. M'avoua-t-il.  
- Ta gueule !  
- Et vulgaire en plus ? Putain, mais je vais vraiment finir par ne plus te quitter… »

Le brun s'avança vers moi, je fis un bon sur le côté.

« Allons blanche neige ne fais pas ta mijaurée, le sexe ça s'apprend… Si tu ne t'entraines pas ça n'ira jamais.  
- Si je dois coucher ce sera avec une fille, pas un mec et surtout pas avec toi !  
- Sérieux ? Ca t'excite deux boules de bowling sur le torse ?  
-C'est toujours mieux que tes deux balles de ping-pong entre les jambes  
-Hey, te moques pas de mes bourses… J'en suis fier.  
- Tu parles… Deux sacs d'emmerdes ouai. »

L'asiatique se mit à rire, je l'amusais ?

« Va à ton cours, on en reparle plus tard.  
- Ne compte pas là-dessus. »

Je lui tournais le dos et repris la marche d'un pas vif. Une fois arrivé devant la porte je filais en cours, la journée passa… Pas de violeur en vu.

Retournant à ma chambre, j'étais heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu à mon dernier cours de la journée et ne me suivait pas à la trace. Lorsque je fus enfin arrivé à ma porte, j'ouvris celle-ci et posais mon sac dans l'entrée avant de refermer.

Enfin seul.

« Si t'aime les femmes c'est parce qu'elles ont un trou supplémentaire ? »

Je me stoppais net. Il… Il était dans ma chambre ? Retenant un tremblement, je me tournais en tentant de garder au mieux mon sang froid : Devant moi, sur mon lit… Un asiatique se lovait dessus, allongé de tout son long et feuilletait un de mes magasines comme s'il se trouvait être chez lui.

« Parait que la sensation dans un vagin est totalement différente.  
-Que…  
- Faudrait que je m'en tape une un de ses quatre… Mais bon ça ne court pas les rues ici.  
- Tire-toi alors.»

Yu arrêta de lire et se tourna vers moi, il me regarda d'un air surpris… Ne comprenant pas ce que je lui disais ou pourquoi.

« Bah non. Répondit-il tout simplement.  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce qu'on n'avait pas fini de parler.  
- Je n'appelle pas ça une discussion mais des menaces de viols et du chantage.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête… Si ça n'avait pas été moi, un autre s'en serait chargé. Et… Il n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi tendre.  
- Tu appelles ça être doux ? »

Je me retournais pour sortir, remettant les clés dans la serrure. Le matelas grinça, je vis une main empoigner mon bras et sentit l'autre entourer ma taille. Le brun me fit lâcher le trousseau qui tomba au sol dans un bruit cristallin. Il me fit reculer malgré ma tentative désespéré pour qu'il me libère. Ses lèvres parvinrent à mon oreille et soufflèrent légèrement à l'intérieur. Je frissonnais sur le coup, au point d'en avoir la chair de poule même dans le dos. Yu murmura alors d'une voix alléchante :

« Bon j'admets avoir été un peu rustre…  
- Un peu ?! M'écriais-je.  
- Et si je te suce pour me faire pardonner, ça ira ?  
- Va te faire foutre.  
-Oh quelle adorable réponse !  
- Toi et tes allusions de pervers…  
-Ô nuit dans ton lit… Mille et une folies, insomnies d'amour plus chaudes à minuit qu'au soleil en plein jour !  
- Va prendre une douche, ça te refroidira. »

Il ne me répondit pas de suite, restant un petit moment pensif puis finalement il me proposa :

« Bon je te suce ou pas ?  
-DEGAGE ! »

Je me débattais furieusement, dans les bras de ce violeur qui avait jeté son dévolu sur moi.

« Tu veux que je te lâche ?  
- OUI !  
-Très bien »

Il s'exécuta, me laissant reculer le plus loin de lui. Je pointais mon index gauche sur la porte :

« Sors ! Lui ordonnais-je  
- Pas besoin de crier…  
- SORS ! »

Le préfet soupira, il trouvait ça fatiguant ? Mais il se croyait où ? Il se prenait pour qui ?

Il alla tranquillement jusqu'à la porte et prit les clés par terre avant d'ouvrir. Une fois dehors, je refermais aussitôt la porte et verrouillais celle-ci à double tour. Je me jetais sur le lit, accusant encore le coup et me laissais alors repenser à cette cruelle vérité : il était rentré… Tout seul. Comment avait-il réussi cet exploit ?

« Surement un des « privilèges » d'être préfet… »

Dans le doute qu'il est un double, je poussais le premier meuble que je trouvais et coinçais la porte. Je perdrais du temps demain mais tant pis… Au moins j'étais sur qu'il ne passerait plus par là. Je fouillais le reste de la chambre, un peu parano mais ne trouvais rien d'autre. Je m'endormis un peu inquiet, l'angoisse de me réveiller avec un stalqueur dans mon lit.

Quelques jours passèrent, le harceleur n'était pas revenu dans ma chambre et j'en étais fort heureux. Il ne me suivait plus non plus, comprenant peut-être enfin que je n'étais ni son objet ni sa pute.

Seulement…

Comme il l'avait prédit, ses petits camarades ne tardèrent pas à venir me voir puisqu'ils ne l'apercevaient plus tourner autour de moi.

« Suce-moi.  
- Pas question. »

J'eu une impression de déjà vu…

« T'es buté toi, t'as pas compris qu'on ne répond pas à un ordre ? La brunette ne te l'a pas appris ?  
- Je lui ai coupé les couilles, fais gaffe ça peut-être ton tour. »

Plusieurs arrêtèrent de rire, certains même blêmir à l'idée. Le petit lézard lui ne s'en démonta pas et attrapa mon col.

« Je vais te passer l'envie de rire… Jasdero choppe le, il est temps que le blanc-bec se fasse correctement monté. »

Je le repoussais vivement et tentais de lui décrocher un coup de poing, le blond du nom de Jasdero fut plus rapide et m'attrapa par derrière. Ses bras en clés m'empêchèrent de bouger convenablement, le punk en profita pour me frapper au ventre… Plusieurs fois. Il me cogna ainsi un bon moment avant de s'en prendre à mon visage, je pouvais sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche.

« Allez, traine le dans l'autre salle, on va lui faire sa fête.  
- Ok Debito. »

Je fus tirer en arrière vers la dite salle, impossible de me défaire de lui. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans la pièce et le lézard referma la porte une fois qu'ils étaient tous rentré. J'étais à présent face à cinq garçons qui, hormis celui derrière moi, me regardaient avec désir. Une lueur qui ne me rassurait guère

« Bâillonne-le. » Ordonna Debito à l'un des deux autres.

Celui-ci sortit une espèce de torchon de sa poche, ceux utilisé en cuisine. Puis il s'avança vers moi pour me le mettre. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, je levais la jambe et lui éclatait mon pied en plein dans son service trois pièce. Celui-ci hurla et tomba à genoux.

« Mais quel con ! » S'emporta le lézard.

Il attrapa le torchon et fit le tour, malgré toute ma volonté Debito finit par me mettre le bâillon et défit sa cravate. Il demanda alors à celui encore debout de faire pareil et de l'aider à m'attacher les jambes sur la table la plus proche. Jasdero me tenait fermement les bras, tandis que le lézard semblait prendre plaisir à caresser mes cuisses de l'intérieur.

« J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop abimé… Commença-t-il. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu ne souviennes pas de moi autant que lui. »

Le punk ouvrit ma braguette et glissa sa main à l'intérieur.

« Je suis surpris, je m'attendais à un petit asticot qui avait rebuté le grand Yu. Mais tu en as plutôt dans le pantalon. J'ai hâte de la voir grossir et se dresser.»

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans mon caleçon, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Tous ceux à l'intérieur se tournèrent vers l'entrée : Un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns s'y trouvait.

« Vous avez dix petites secondes avant que je ne vous envoie tous à l'infirmerie… Dit-il.  
- Pardon ? Fit le lézard.  
- Dix.  
- Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ?  
- Neuf.  
- Tu vas voir…  
- Huit. »

Celui qui avait reçu un coup se releva et sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivis de prêt par les deux autres. Il ne restait plus que le punk et Jasdero.

« Bande de lâche ! S'écria Debito dont on sentait la voix trembler.  
- Il te reste sept secondes à toi et à ton frère.  
- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous battre ? A deux contre un ?  
-Six, Je n'y crois pas… Je le sais. Cinq…  
- Tirons-nous Débito ! Fit Jasdero qui avait relâché mes mains et empoignait le bras de son frère.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille toi aussi ?  
- Trois… » Repris Yu.

Le lézard jeta un coup d'œil au brun et se dégonfla complètement en voyant le regard du préfet qui était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Oui, il l'aurait tué.

«Tr… Très bien ! »

Il se laissa tirer par Jasdero et sortit avant que Yu ne dise « un »

Le préfet ferma alors la porte et s'approcha de moi. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se jette sur moi et en profite pour continuer leur délire, je fus surpris de le voir me détacher les jambes et me laisser me relever. Je me relevais et me débarrassais aussitôt du bâillon que je jetais au loin.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes sans qu'on vienne te baiser derrière mon dos. Quel amant infidèle ! S'exclama-t-il amusé.  
- Je ne suis pas ton amant et je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire baiser.  
- Ouai… Tu comptais aller danser avec tes nouveaux amis attaché comme ça ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me remettant sur mes pieds. J'avais un peu mal aux chevilles, ils m'avaient serré à en couper la circulation ces bandes d'abrutis. J'avais envie de trouver le premier professeur et de tout lui raconter… Mais c'était peine perdue. Je n'avais personne à qui me confier dans cet asile de fou.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.  
- Bah voyons… Je vois ça. »

Je refermais ma braguette. Il se cala contre le mur, bras croisé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?  
- Tu es à moi, personne ne te touche.  
-Mais quelle tête de mule… »

Après avoir ramassé mes affaires tombés par terre, j'époussetais mes habits. Yu m'observa sans un mot, me dévorant du regard.

« Quoi ? Crachais-je.  
- Fais attention à toi.  
- Dixit l'homme qui m'a violé.  
- Porte plainte qu'on en finisse. Si je plaide coupable tu vas arrêter de me repousser quand je veux t'aider ?  
- Hein ? »

Je relevais la tête vers lui : Etait-ce des excuses ? Venait-il de dire qu'il avait eu tord et s'en voulait ?

« Tu as des remords ? Demandais-je, sceptique.  
-Non, j'assume. C'est différent. »

D'accord. Il n'était pas du tout désolé d'avoir osé me faire ça… Mais acceptais totalement le mot et l'acte qu'il avait commis. C'était déjà un peu mieux, mais je n'en étais pas pour autant prêt à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait !

« Alors ? Siffla-t-il.  
- Alors quoi ? Répétais-je de mauvaise humeur.  
- Il t'a fait mal ?  
- Non je…»

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir, il avait marché à une telle vitesse que mon cerveau n'avait pas transmit l'information. Yu était à présent devant moi et câlinait de sa main ma joue endoloris.

« Il va me le payer. » Déclara le brun d'une voix sourde.

Abasourdi, j'écoutais ses paroles qui me paraissaient si douce à l'ouïe. Mon cœur s'emballa, mes joues rosirent… Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être si protecteur. Surtout envers moi et après toutes ses vulgarités qui sortait de sa bouche quand il parlait de moi. Sa caresse me fit fermer les yeux, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas cajolé de cette manière.

« Ca va ?  
- Hum… Oui. »

Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je le laissais faire avec tout de même une pointe d'attention à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin.

« Tu me suis toujours donc… Déclarais-je.  
- Bien sûr. Répondit-il  
- T'as rien d'autres à faire ? »

Sa main descendit sur ma nuque, plissant ma peau tendrement. L'autre s'échoua sur ma hanche gauche il l'a cajola de la même intensité.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit où tu m'as ordonné de sortir ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Euh oui… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Ils étaient venu pour s'occuper de toi, je les ai accueillis comme il se devait cependant je n'ai pas du frapper assez fort. »

Yu se pencha vers mes lèvres et les embrassa. Je restais figé devant sa dernière phrase : il était là pour me…

« J'ai du mal à croire tes dires, pour moi t'avais juste envie de me violer… Encore.  
-Ah ah ah… Tu n'en démords pas hein ? Pense ce que tu veux, je te raconte juste la vérité. Si j'avais eu envie de baiser, je t'aurai pris. »

Il souligna sa parole en descendant ses deux mains sur mes cuisses pour me forcer à les ouvrir, se callant contre moi dans un même temps. La table derrière moi me bloquait le passage.

« Comme là, j'aurais pu te laisser attacher et profiter de toi.  
-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ?  
-Je préfère mettre ma verge dans des petites fesses consentantes.  
- Alors pourquoi m'avoir obligé ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux, il fit de même.

« T'étais trop mignon pour que je me retienne… »

Ses mains remontèrent lentement avant d'arriver à mon pantalon et l'ouvrirent.

« Comme là par exemple. Avec ta petite bouille de sodomisée. »

Il glissa sa main dans mon boxer, je retenais un frisson. Sa façon de me toucher n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. Enfin si : Même pantalon, même boxer, même ouverture, même main et pourtant… Une sensation différente.

« Tu vas tenter de me violer ou pas ? »

Yu attrapa ma verge et se mit à la caresser, je tus un frisson mais pas le plaisir du va-et-vient qui se réveilla un peu en moi. L'autre main reprit sa place dans mes cheveux, m'obligeant à pencher ma tête en arrière. Sa bouche se posa sur ma clavicule et la lécha amoureusement. Je serrais les poings.

« Tu es dur, j'appellerais ça plutôt te soulager.  
- Je ne vois pas comment me soulager en m'enfonçant ta brindille.  
- Ma brindille semblait pourtant assez bonne le premier soir. Ton cul était si étroit que j'aurai pus jouir rien qu'en entrant »

Il mordilla mon cou avant d'ajouter :

«Allez Blanche-Neige, je te sucerais comme un dieu.  
- Jamais !  
- Jamais… Jamais… Tu n'essayes même pas.  
- Comment veux tu que je m'imagine en train d'être sucé et baiser par un homme qui a volé ma virginité sans mon consentement !  
-Consentement je te l'accorde… Mais voler ta virginité. Non »

Yu recula, me regardant de nouveaux dans les yeux. Qu'avait-il dit ?

« N'importe qu…  
- Ah non ! »

Il posa sa main libre sur ma bouche, l'autre serrant encore mon sexe avec ferveur.

« Dire que tu n'aimes pas mes caresses car c'est trop gênant je peux le comprendre. Mais ne viens pas me dire que j'étais le premier à forcé ton adorable petit cul. Tu étais délicieux à enculer mais ce n'était pas ta première fois.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu as dépucelé tout un troupeau ? Répondis-je amer.  
- Je l'ai su avant même de rentrer, j'ai lu ton dossier. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Alors que je relevais les bras pour me jeter sur lui, il agrippa mes poignets et me poussa sur la table. Yu commença alors à frotter son entrejambe contre la mienne mais cette sensation ne me faisait plus rien.

Il savait.

« Je vais te buter ! Le menaçais-je en tirant de toutes mes forces sur mes bras.  
- Bla bla bla… Que des avertissements en l'air. Alors ça te dérange que je sache ça ? Amusant… Et si je te proposais un petit marché ?  
- Tu peux toujours crever !  
-Oh allons… Je te donne une chance de trouver une fausse excuse pour que je te culbute et que tu t'en tire en te victimisant.  
- CREVE ! »

Yu sourit, oh oui il savait… Et il lui suffisait juste de divulguer la nouvelle pour que ma vie ici devienne un cauchemar.

« J'ai été tout de même surpris quand je t'ai vu… Je n'imaginais pas un si mignon petit garçon. Cependant après réflexion, cela et logique qui ne voudrait pas te goûter.  
- TAIS-TOI ! Hurlais-je.  
- Il te violait ton tuteur, et pas qu'un peu. Un vrai maque. Et il t'en a fait passer du monde dessus… Pas étonnant que ça ne te fasse plus rien, que tu n'en pleures même pas.  
- TA GUEULE ! »

Je me mis à lui cracher à la figure, j'allais le tuer. Il ne répliqua pas, surprenant de la part d'un mec aussi narcissique que lui.

«Tu as eu l'habitude et quand les services sociaux se sont intéressé à ton cas il t'a envoyé dans ce bel internat rempli de petit pervers. Tu savais qu'il avait été professeur ici ? Il savait qu'on s'occuperait bien de toi. Que tu ne serais pas dépaysé et qu'il te récupérait après.  
- Et tu es là pour ma formation je suppose ? Raillais-je.  
- Tu veux la vérité ? »

Yu relâcha une de ses mains et me câlina la joue, caressant mes lèvres de son pouce.

« C'était le bureau de ton cher Tyki. C'est lui le maque ici. Et tes cinq amis là, sont des membres de sa famille qui bossent pour lui.  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Réfutais-je.  
- Crois-le ou non. Tu ne tarderas pas à le découvrir par toi-même de toute façon. »

Il voulu me baiser la bouche, je tournais la tête. Le brun se contenta d'une bise sur la joue. Puis, il me susurra à l'oreille.

« Ils avaient l'intention de faire de toi la nouvelle pétasse de ce bâtiment avec cette réputation.  
- Et tu t'es dis que ce serait bien mieux d'être mon maque c'est ça ? Dis-je prêt à vomir.  
- Je voulais juste te prévenir, te mettre en garde et puis… Tu m'as cherché ».

Le chercher ? C'était lui qui m'avait insulté en premier ! Il était gonflé de remettre la faute sur moi. Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir et ses problèmes de chaleurs.

« Pauvre petit préfet à qui on répond… Fis-je moqueur malgré ma situation.  
- On venait de me larguer. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Alors ça… C'était un scoop.

« Et tu m'as violé pour te venger ? » Demandais-je ahuri.

Yu me fit un sourire, un doux sourire. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait en faire de ce type là : doux, tendre, presqu'angélique. Il paraissait être une toute autre personne. La main qui logeait sur ma pommette remonta et attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Il la suivit de la racine jusqu'au pointe, s'arrêtant au bout. Le brun regarda alors ce qu'il tenait en main et soupira douloureusement.

« Tu as sa couleur de cheveux, ça m'a saoulé. »

Je le regardais incrédule, il m'avait… Pour juste… Et…

« Attend… Si je comprends bien, tu veux me faisander parce que je ressemble à ton ex ?  
- Nan, j'avais envie de te claquer et puis…  
- Et puis ? Reprenais-je.  
- T'avais une belle langue pendue, j'ai eu envie que tu me suces. »

Et voilà, on revenait à de la baise made by le violeur.

« Tu te fais sucer par tous ceux qui t'envois chier ?  
- Nan, y'en a si peu. Et puis, ton corps était un vrai appel au viol. Il nous criait de te baiser, de te donner un peu de sexe.  
- Tu entends des voix toi… »

Il relâcha mes cheveux avant de remettre ses doigts dans mon pantalon. Yu recommença à me caresser, cajolant mes bourses langoureusement. Ses jambes me forcèrent à écarter un peu plus les cuisses, l'asiatique réussit alors à atteindre mon anus qu'il perfora lentement.

« Ah ! Gémissais-je.  
- Juste la tienne. Je te veux vraiment moyashi. »

Le brun avait presque chuchoté ses mots, comme on le ferait d'un secret.

« C'est de mieux en mieux… Débutais-je. Tu me baises par pure délire et maintenant c'est par vengeance envers ton ex. Tous des tarés.  
- Non… »

Il commença des vas-et-vient à l'intérieur, profitant de m'avoir sur la table pour surement me préparer.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te prendre. La première fois j'ai été peut-être vache et je ne t'ai pas correctement traité cependant. Là, au moment où je te parle : j'ai envie de tes cuisses, les tiennes et pas celles d'un autre. Je veux me plonger en toi et te faire hurler de plaisir. Tu as été vendu à des tas d'hommes, pourquoi ne pas le faire avec moi ? C'est une question d'argent ?  
- Je ne veux plus être une pute. » Déclarai-je difficilement.

Yu écouta ma réponse avec attention puis se tus pour réfléchir. Il resta un long moment ainsi, posant chaque parole que nous avions échangées… Criées. Pour finalement me dire ceci :

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être amant ? »

« Il faut absolument que je t'achète le pantalon que j'ai vu hier au magasin, il va te mouler le cul à la perfection.  
- Tu peux rêver pour que je porte tes trucs de SM.  
- Ca va te faire des fesses toutes rebondies, j'en bande d'avance… Continua-t-il sans écouter mes réponses.  
- Tu as un problème avec la négation je me trompe ?  
- Tout le monde va m'envier de te baiser. »

Yu m'attrapa le bras et dans une même foulé, il m'allongea sur la table et se faufila entre mes jambes. Je pouvais sentir sa bosse se former dans son pantalon, elle appuyait fortement tout contre mes fesses.

« Imaginer tes cuisses se serrer dans cette matière, ta petite queue se comprimer… »

Il attrapa ma ceinture et la défit prestement puis, tira sur le bas pour découvrir mon boxer. Il passa ses doigts dessus, frottant mon sexe encore sous le tissu.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de la voir jouir…  
- Dégage ta main ! »

Je me redressais, il arrêta ma tête de sa main valide en plaquant sa paume tout contre mon front.

« M'oblige pas à te l'éclater à nouveau moyashi… Tu serais contraint de te faire à nouveau sodomiser sans y prendre de plaisir.  
- Je ne pourrais jamais avoir de plaisir avec un type comme toi ! Tu parles d'un amant, t'es juste un enfoiré de pervers !  
- Vraiment ? »

Il compressa ma verge, redessinant ses contours à travers le vêtement. Je tentais difficilement de ne pas me retrouver en pleine érection pour approuver ses dires. Il la caressa un long moment, savourant avec délice la sensation qu'il avait dans sa main.

« Ca ne sert à rien de te retenir, laisse la se raidir… Elle n'attend que ça la pauvre. »

Yu repoussa ma tête vers la table et de ses dix doigts cette fois-ci, tira mon boxer. Il redécouvrit avec plaisir ce sexe qui le faisait tant fantasmer, la touchant amoureusement des mains.

« Elle est si petite qu'on ne peut être que protecteur envers elle »

Le préfet s'abaissa et après l'avoir dévoré des yeux quelques secondes, la prit en bouche. J'hoquetais, totalement interloqué parce que je venais de voir et de sentir… Yu était en train de me sucer, lécher ma verge avec passion.

« Yu arrête ! »

Il m'écouta un instant mais seulement pour répondre :

« Ferme ta bouche à pipe, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Elle a une fonction bien précise et ce n'est absolument pas celle là : apprend d'abord à me sucer convenablement et après tu auras le droit de me parler. Tu as aussi le droit de gémir, je te l'accorde comme un petit bonus. Par contre si tu essayes de me repousser, je te l'arrache d'un coup… Compris ? »

Ses mains vinrent se loger sur le haut de mes cuisses et me forcèrent à les écartes plus. Il reprit le chemin de mon phallus, mordillant la chair du bout de ses dents. Je me cambrai en arrière, mes bras glissèrent jusqu'à chaque côté de la table pour que je puisse agripper les rebords. Ses lèvres elles, me comprimaient à une pression folle. Je sentais sa langue cajoler cette peau qu'il rendait de plus en plus sensible à son contact, passant dans des recoins que même avec ma main je n'avais osé m'aventurer. Les parois de sa bouche étaient si chaudes et humides… Sublimant la poussée. Yu avait beau être un connard de violeur qui pensait qu'au sexe, il fallait admettre qu'il excellait dans ce domaine. Seulement quelques secondes à me faire suçoter suffire à me faire bander, et, je savais pertinemment que j'y jouirais dans sa bouche s'il continuait ainsi. Alors que je gardais le plus de gémissement possible au fond de ma gorge, mon liquide séminale commença à glisser entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas commencé les bas-et-vient. Lorsqu'il sentit que je ne tiendrais plus, Yu s'arrêta aussitôt.

Je baissais la tête vers lui entre colère, incompréhension et indignation : Il me faisait quoi là ?!

« Si tu veux jouir, il va falloir que tu exécutes les ordres que je vais te donner.  
- Pardon ?! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles… Il était en train de me faire du chantage sexuel là ! Le préfet m'offrit un petit coup de langue, ma verge était presque sur le point d'exploser et il s'en amusait ?

« Je te promets de sucer ton adorable queue toute gonflée si tu fais ce que je te dis !  
-Il existe aussi une méthode qui consiste à utiliser sa main quand l'autre est un con narcissique et totalement égocentrique, on appelle ça la masturbation.  
- Oui effectivement, seulement d'après toi… Il y a combien de chance que tu puisses te vider décemment si je t'attache encore les poignets ? Je pourrais t'accrocher aux pieds de la table et te laisser en pleine érection. Tu crois pouvoir débander avant que quelqu'un ne te retrouve avec le sexe à l'air ? »

L'asiatique fixa ma verge d'un regard langoureux, j'en fus presque excité.

« Ca ne m'étonnes pas du tout de toi… Fis-je cynique.  
- Merci du compliment.  
- C'est quoi tes conditions d'exhibitionniste et de voyeur pleine de perfidie ? »

Yu se lécha les lèvres, il semblait aimer ça qu'on capitule. Le plaisir de lui dire non puis de devoir s'avouer vaincu… Cela le rendait plus heureux que d'écarter les jambes de suite.

« Premièrement, quand tu auras jouis de tout ton saoul je veux que tu te tournes et écartes tes fesses. Tu me demanderas alors de te baiser et tu y prendras du plaisir. Je veux sentir ton anus se comprimer de désir quand je te pénétrerais.  
- Va crever »

Le brun glissa un de ses doigts sur mon pénis, le pouce et l'index. Il les posa sur mon prépuce et y créa une petite friction, juste assez pour que ma raideur garde toute sa vivacité.

« La bonne réponse était oui maitre.  
- Va te faire mettr… »

Il appuya de nouveau, je poussais une complainte.

« Plait-il ?  
- D'accord…  
- Non, non, non !»

Yu posa son pouce sur la sortie du liquide séminale et l'astiqua, faisant ainsi perler quelques gouttes hors de ma verge qui tremblait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
- Oui…  
- Oui qui ?  
-Oui… Maitre.  
-Magnifique ! »

Il relâcha mon phallus et reprit ses conditions, gardant toutefois une main près de l'aine au cas où j'oublierais de plier sous ses ordres :

« Tu vas donc jouir, me demander de te baiser et je le ferais. Quand ce sera terminé, tu nettoieras tout le bazar... Un bon garçon sait être propre à ton âge.

« D'accord… »

Yu me regarda, un air passablement irrité sur son visage.

« Oui maitre… Repris-je en gardant cet écœurement qui revenait.  
- Ensuite, tu laisseras ta porte tous les soirs ouverte entre vingt-deux heures et vingt-trois heures. Parfois je viendrais te baiser, et tu accepteras cette tache sans rechigner. En échange je te sucerais quand et où tu le voudras, on est amant je peux donc faire des concessions. »

J'allais répliquer mais les ongles du brun commencèrent à rentrer dans ma peau, il pinça ses lèvres.

« Tu es d'accord mon petit ange ? Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire hein ?  
- Oui…  
- Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui devenait impatient.  
-Maitre. »

Le préfet sembla apaisé, il s'avança vers mon visage et y déposa un baiser sur ma joue droite. Il longea ensuite mon cou et le suçota, léchant la marque qu'il venait de me faire. Sa main gauche descendit jusqu'à mes fesses et rentra à l'intérieur. Il l'enfonça lentement et jusqu'au bout. Je me souvenais de cette première fois, la douleur était telle que même ma rage ne la suivait. Cependant après une semaine de réhabilitation, plusieurs jours sans avoir ressentit cette pénétration qui dans mon souvenir semblait si douloureuse… Son doigt ne me faisait plus tant mal, ou alors était-ce un remerciement pour avoir été sage ? Yu commença à me préparer, jouant de sa main aussi bien qu'il pouvait le faire avec sa langue… Je ne voulais pas de sa main, je désirais sa bouche. Qu'il aspire toute cette monté qu'il avait provoquée et apaise enfin mon corps brulant d'une fièvre qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« Tu veux que je te suce moyashi ? Maintenant ?  
-Ou.. Oui..  
- Il te suffit de le demander alors, comme je te l'ai appris. »

J'inspirais difficilement, ses doigts râpaient mon intérieur et frôlait dangereusement la prostate sans pour autant appuyer au point de me vider. JE disais donc avec rancœur :

« S'il vous plait maitre…  
- Qui y-a-t-il ma colombe ?  
- Sucez-moi. Conclus-je. »

Yu se colla contre moi, lui aussi bandait et, ne se privait pas de me le rappeler en posant son entrejambe contre la mienne.

« Tu en as envie hein ?  
-Oui, maitre.  
- A quel point en as-tu envie ?  
- Au point de… »

Le brun sourit, il avait rentré un nouveau doigt et reprenait les pénétrations. J'étais surpris par la différence entre cette fois-ci et l'autre, je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que tout était une question de volonté. La volonté de Yu à me prendre avec douceur ou non.

« Au point de ? Répéta-t-il, attendant impatiemment la fin de ma phrase.  
- Merde Yu ! Tu as promis ! Rugis-je comprenant très bien son manège.  
- D'accord, d'accord… C'est vrai je ne suis pas gentil de te faire attendre. »

Le préfet embrassa mes lèvres pour s'excuser puis me chuchota une pénitence :

« Pour la peine, j'avalerais tout. »

Il descendit à nouveau, retira ses doigts et avala goulument ma verge. Je me laissais à gémir, bon sang… Je n'imaginais pas que c'était si bon d'être pris en bouche. Les autres ne m'avaient jamais fais ça, seulement l'inverse. Yu commença les va-et-vient, jouant avec elle en la compressant entre sa langue et son palais. Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard un râle sortit du tréfonds de mon âme pendant que je jouissais dans sa bouche. Putain, c'était bon.

« Alors ? Demanda le brun. Satisfait ?  
- Oui. Répondis-je difficilement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- Bien, maintenant tourne toi. »

L'asiatique tapota mon flanc gauche, m'incitant à lui donner ce qu'il voulait : c'est-à-dire mon corps. Lui aussi avait envie de se faire du bien, néanmoins il n'était pas aussi patient que moi. Il me laissa donc une bonne demi-minute supplémentaire pour retrouver mon calme avant de réitérer sa demande. Une promesse étant une promesse, je me redressais péniblement sur le meuble et après m'être mis debout… Je me retournais et allongeait mon torse sur la table, laissant mes fesses au bon soin du brun qui salivait d'avance.

« La levrette c'est la position que je préfère… M'avoua-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur chacune de mes fesses.  
- Je suppose que c'est parce que tu aimes voir ces si beaux petits culs qui te font tant rêver ? Le raillais-je. Je tiendrais ma parole, mais rien ne m'interdisait de lui lancer des piques quand je le pouvais.  
-Exactement ! Admit-il. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la beauté de voir son sexe rentrer à l'intérieur d'un joli garçon comme toi. Surtout quand celui-ci t'offre son corps et te supplie de se vider.  
- Je ne t'ai pas quémandé ! » Réfutais-je.

Il écarta alors les deux peaux pour découvrir l'entrée, le préfet avait hâte d'y être. Le pouce droit de l'asiatique glissa jusqu'à elle et caressa la paroi, se retenant d'enfoncer une nouvelle fois un de ses doigts en lui.

« Pour l'instant moyashi… »

Yu enleva sa main droite de mes fesses et ouvrit son pantalon, il fit de même avec son sous-vêtement et libéra enfin sa verge gorgée de désir. Les veines pulsaient tant le désir qu'il ressentait était fort, il la caressa lentement : oui elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

Le brun la dirigea vers mon entrée, posant le bout tout contre la paroi.

« Mais tu verras, d'ici quelques temps c'est toi qui viendra te coller à moi et me demander de te prendre. Tu te glisseras tout conte moi comme une petite chatte en pleine chaleur qui demande des caresses. »

Le préfet remit sa main sur sa fesse droite et, après les avoir écarté et contemplé de nouveau quelques secondes, il me pénétra doucement.

La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : presque pas de souffrance? Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'y prenais du plaisir seulement, j'étais étonnement surpris de ne sentir qu'une légère douleur. Les autres me faisaient toujours mal, mais pas lui. Yu continua de s'installer lentement en moi, s'arrêtant lorsque mon anus se crispait. Oui… Il n'était pas comme les autres, il pensait à moi, parfois. Ses mains avaient navigué jusque sur mes hanches et me massaient tendrement. Ces caresses me détendirent, je baissais la tête et posais mon front sur la table sur laquelle j'étais accoudé. Lorsque le préfet fut au fond, il recula, réitérant la manœuvre plusieurs jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit habitué à lui.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Visiblement intéressé par l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.  
- Ca…Ca va.  
- Je continue alors.  
-Oui. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de me faire une remarque sur l'oubli du « oui maitre » peut-être parce qu'il était tout de même conscient que j'endurais suffisamment en ce moment. Quoiqu'il en soit, Yu commença les va-et-vient. Je le sentis lentement remuer en moi, c'était une sensation bizarre… Un mélange d'une douleur sourde et de gêne. La verge de Yu continuait ses allers retours en allant de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur. A chaque coup il partait taper plus près de la prostate, m'engendrant des cris de plus en plus forts que je n'arrivais pas à retenir à ce stade. Il m'accompagnait lui aussi par une excitation rauque qui me rappelait le grondement d'un ciel. Tout comme moi, chaque va-et-vient le rendait de plus en plus erratique. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tandis que ses mains serraient mes hanches et me faisait reculer pour une meilleure pénétration. Ses cuisses calées contre les miennes nous collaient l'un à l'autre par la sueur de cet ébat. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Suivant les mouvements de l'autre tout en haletant ensemble dans un même cri. Une symbiose assez dérangeante quand je repensais à cette première fois… Et me voir ainsi collé à cette table, sodomiser par cet homme qui prenait tant de plaisir à être en moi tout en y mettant cette tendresse que je ne connaissais pas… J'y prenais goût, il était si différent. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lâcha un gémissement puis jouis à l'intérieur de moi. Cette fois-ci, je perçu parfaitement le sperme s'insurger dans ma paroi et s'écouler à l'intérieur.

Un homme venait de jouir en moi, il avait pris du plaisir à me prendre et venait de toucher l'orgasme. Et pour la première de ma vie, j'étais flatté d'y avoir participé .Le simple fait de m'en rendre compte me mit le rose aux joues…

Yu ne tarda pas à sortir et lorsque sa verge fut totalement retirée, le liquide commença à glisser doucement à l'extérieur et arpenter mes cuisses encore toute tremblante d'excitation. Je sentis une main du brun s'échouer sur mes fesses, cajolant cette source qui continuait de couler. Alors que sa paume me caressait ainsi, celle-ci descendit vers mes organes et débuta un massage sur l'ensemble. Le reste du corps de Yu se colla contre moi, son torse contre mon dos et son autre main attrapait mon menton. Il me fit tourner la tête et embrassa ma commissure.

« Tu es bien plus adorable quand tu te laisses culbuter de cette façon… Et toi aussi tu apprécies être pris.  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Réfutais-je.  
- Mais c'est la vérité et je sais que toi aussi tu l'as ressentis. Tu étais beaucoup plus détendu et ton corps lui-même appréciait le fait que je l'enculais. »

Il souffla dans mon oreille, mes poils s'hérissèrent.

« Soit sincère avec toi-même pour une fois et admet que coucher avec moi c'est agréable.  
- Ne rêve pas, ça n'arrivera jamais… »

Alors que j'étais toujours contre cette table, Yu se détacha et me retourna. A présent dos sur le meuble, je pouvais voir le brun se coller de nouveau contre moi. Ses bras étaient posés sur le meuble tandis que ses jambes continuaient de le soutenir et de garder mes cuisses ouvertes. Nos deux sexes vides s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre et je pouvais voir au regard de l'asiatique qu'il n'hésiterait pas à rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que la sienne se remplisse à nouveau pour me faire une nouvelle démonstration.

« Garde ta mauvaise foie pour les naïfs, je l'ai sentis ta verge se raidir quand je passais ma langue dessus. Et ça, ça vaut toutes les réponses du monde. »

Le préfet glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres, je pouvais encore percevoir l'odeur de mon sperme dans bouche. C'était surement sa manière de souligner ses propos.

« Je viendrais te voir demain dans ta chambre, nettoie bien cette salle et n'oublie pas d'essuyer ton petit cul. Je veux qu'il soit aussi fondant qu'aujourd'hui. »

Sur ces mots, Yu se redressa et referma sa braguette. Je me relevais à mon tour et l'imitait tardivement. Alors que je lui jetais un coup d'œil, je le vis épousseter ses habits avant de partir vers la sortit et de refermer la porte aussitôt. J'étais de nouveau seul, face à moi-même et encore une fois je me demandais ce qui avait bien put me prendre :

« Mais quel con ! » Crachai-je envers moi-même.

Je regardais le sol : le sperme de Yu gisait sur le carrelage tel une petite flaque d'eau. Glissant quelques instants mes doigts sur mes fesses, je recueillais un peu de ce liquide et l'apportais face à mon visage. C'était donc ça être prit par un homme qui vous désirais ?

Moi aussi, j'y avais pris un peu de plaisir... Je chassais de suite cette sensation de ma tête : non ! C'était n'importe quoi de ressentir ça ! Même par simple plaisir charnel, il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans ce piège ! C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : Se faire passer pour un adorable garçon pour ensuite me demander d'être son objet sexu… Attend une seconde.

Je n'avais pas accepté un peu plus tôt ?

Il me fallut un grand self-contrôle pour ne pas me fracasser la tête contre le mur à ma droite.

« Lui offrir la lune pour être sucé… Sérieusement Allen ce n'est pas du tout toi ça ! »

Nombreux jours passèrent… D'une soirée sur trois, le préfet était venu pratiquement tous les soirs. Pas une seule nuit il ne venait pas se glisser dans mes draps. Que ce soit pour me prendre, que je le suce ou tout simplement me ploter… Ses deux nouvelles lubies étaient que je le masse ou (et) que je me déshabille pour ses beaux yeux.

Lors que nous étions donc tous les deux, nous passions donc la plupart de notre temps nu dans ma chambre. Yu aimait m'avoir ainsi à ses côtés même si nous ne couchions pas ensemble. Il avait embarqué tous mes pyjamas pour que je n'ais plus rien à me mettre, ne laissant qu'un jogging pour le sport et des boxers saillant. Enfin, il m'avait laissé un unique pantalon pour ma chambre à mettre en cas de visite inopportune ou d'une alerte incendie. J'avais beau le lui demander, il n'était pas question de me rendre les autres.

C'est donc nu que j'étais allongé sur le lit, somnolant à moitié tandis qu'il squattait mon bureau.

Je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivé là. Ca ne devait être que des coucheries et à présent il me faisait faire toutes ses envies… Comme prévu il avait tout orchestré ! Allant doucement mais surement. C'était partit de quelques détails supplémentaires que j'avais laissé avec l'idée que « ce n'était pas grand-chose » et maintenant, il me manquait plus que la laisse.

Bizarrement, je m'en foutais. Yu avait raison, j'avais finis par accepter mon sort enfin… Disons que le pauvre était tellement après moi que j'avais finis par le prendre en pitié. Une façon « de prendre » comme une autre. J'étais son amant, il était le mien.

J'étais donc sur le ventre, nous venions de finir et il s'était mit à remplir de la paperasse. De temps en temps, il me jetait quelques coups d'œil en bon voyeur qu'il était.

« Moyashi… Commença-t-il.  
- C'est Allen Bakanda.  
- Tourne-toi.  
- Hum… Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je veux que tu te tournes.  
- Tu vois mes fesses, ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères ? »

Yu se tourna vers moi, il n'aimait pas que je sois insolent quand il désirait quelque chose de ma part.

« Ferma ta bouche à pipe et tourne toi !  
- Roh c'est bon… »

Je me mis sur le dos, callant ma tête sur l'oreiller. Ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait faire, je fermais les yeux et tentais de me rendormir.

« Ca fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas sucé ?  
-'Chai pas.  
- Et ta dernière branlette ? »

J'ouvris un œil, ma quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?  
- Répond.  
- Je n'en sais rien… Je ne les compte pas.  
- Hum… »

Il resta un moment silencieux, à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Yu regarda ma verge un petit moment, il revint à ses feuilles et tapota le haut de son stylo sur le bureau.

« Branle-toi. M'ordonna-t-il.  
-Hein ? »

Je redressais la tête, il venait de me demander quoi là ?

« Met toi assis et fais toi jouir.  
-Euh Yu…  
- Je n'ai pas le temps de venir te sucer là, je te le ferais demain promis. En attendant approche toi de moi jusqu'au bord du lit et masturbe toi.  
- Si c'est qu'une question d'envie pour moi je peux attendre demain tu sais… »

L'asiatique se retourna et me regarda dans les yeux, ses pupilles me lançaient des éclairs et je me sentais littéralement foudroyer. Le brun n'était pas d'humeur pour qu'on lui dise non.

« Bran-le-toi.  
- D'accord… »

Il m'offrit un autre regard cette fois-ci pour me pétrifier mais cela ne marchait pas, les « oui maitre » n'étaient pas inclus dans les masturbations. L'acte lui-même non plus. Je me mettais à quatre patte et avançais jusqu'au bord du lit où une fois mes jambes posées sur le sol, j'écartais mes cuisses dans sa direction pour qu'il puisse profiter du spectacle. Ma main droite se logea sur ma verge, lentement je commençais les va-et-vient. Celle-ci devint dure très rapidement, oui cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je ne m'étais pas vidé… Yu avait vraiment l'œil pour ses choses là.

« Je ne t'entend pas » Fit le brun qui avait le nez dans ses documents.

Je serrais un peu plus, augmentant la pression qui augmenta mon rythme cardiaque. Les gémissements ne tardèrent plus, ma cage thoracique commençait à se gonfler rapidement tandis que ma tête se cambrait en arrière. Mes doigts de pieds s'arquèrent tout comme mes jambes qui tremblaient.

« Yu…  
-Oui ?  
- Je peux jouir ?  
- Pas encore… »

Il tourna la tête vers moi et se délecta du paysage, il regarda mon torse avec cette peau imberbe dont il raffolait tant monter et redescendre au fil des respirations. Puis son regard dévia vers ce pénis que je maltraitais à sa place. Lorsqu'il fut assez satisfait de mon état, il arrêta de me reluquer et remit la tête dans son travail après avoir ajouté :

« Maintenant tu prends ton autre main et tu te pénètres.  
- Hein ? Mais on vient de…  
- Deux doigts. Me coupa-t-il  
- Toi alors… »

Je soupirais et m'exécutais : Je choisissais le majeur et l'annulaire. J'avais à présent l'habitude de ce mouvement qui s'opérait à l'intérieur de moi, d'après lui je n'étais plus simplement un « petit cul étroit » mais connaissais aussi beaucoup de chose pour être un bon amant. Chose qu'on ne m'apprenait absolument pas là-bas. Que ce soit en fellation ou en sexe anal. Parfois il me demandait de m'asseoir sur lui et que je sois pris en amazone. Il s'allongeait alors et me laissait faire, j'étais alors pénétré de plus belle et suivait un rythme qui me convenait. J'avais même jouis sans qu'il n'ait à me masturber.

Pourtant, écarter ainsi les cuisses et me…

« C'est ta première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baissais la tête pour l'observer, il ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder. Yu continuait de gratter.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à te masturber de cette manière… Etait-ce par peur de jouer les infidèles envers moi mon doux amant?  
- Cesse de dire… Des bêtises ! Soufflais-je alors que mon sperme commençait vraiment à l'étroit dans ma verge.  
- Tu as le droit, jamais je t'en empêcherais. A une condition.  
- Laque… Elle ? »

Le brun pivota une nouvelle fois vers moi.

« Je veux que tu imagines que c'est moi qui te baise. »

Je me mis à sourire et cambrai de nouveau la tête, en même temps à qui je pourrais penser d'autres ? Il était le seul homme à m'avoir il une main à l'intérieur. Les autres ne pensaient qu'avec leur queue : sucer, niquer ils n'avaient aucune autre imagination.

« Compris ?  
- Oui.  
-Oui qui ?  
- Oui mai… Oh ! »

J'arrêtais de la presser, j'étais au bout. Mon dos retomba sur le matelas tandis que mes pieds étaient toujours sur le sol.

« Yu… Je vais jouir.  
- A qui tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il comme si j'étais dans la classe avec le professeur.  
- A toi.  
- Tu aimes ça ?  
- Oui… » Dis-je, ma voix tremblait sous l'excitation.

Le préfet se releva de la chaise et avança jusqu'à moi. Il arriva entre mes cuisses, observant les veines qui ressortaient tant la pression était écrasante.

« A qui tu appartiens ?  
- A toi…  
- A jamais ? »

J'ouvris les yeux, celui-ci portait un air impassible sur le visage tel un véritable poker face. Il réitéra la question avec, cette voix qui ne laissait rien paraître.

« A jamais… Yu, laisse-moi jouir.  
- Tu aimes quand je te baise ?  
- Quoi ?! »

Je ne comprenais plus rien, que voulait-il à la fin ? Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça ! Il posa chacune de ses mains sur un de mes genoux et, écarta encore plus mes cuisses. Je gémissais à nouveau, bon sang mais qu'il me laisse jouir enfin !

« Sois franc, je ne t'en voudrais pas et il n'y aura aucune sanction… Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te prends ? »

Mes joues rosirent, ça le tourmentait vraiment ? Mes lèvres entrouvertes tentant d'inspirer et expirer convenablement, laissèrent alors s'échapper la vérité tel quel. Et non une qui nous arrangerait tout les deux.

« Quand tu le fais en pensant à mon bien être, oui »

Yu relâcha mes jambes et s'en alla vers la gauche, il fit le tour du lit avant de grimper sur mon matelas et d'arriver à ma tête poser sur la couchette. Il avança son visage vers le mien et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Le brun me scruta un petit moment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de ma part.

« Yu ? Risquai-je  
- Vas-y, tu peux jouir.  
- Que…. Comment ça ?  
- Oui. Je veux que tu ais mon visage comme image de ton premier orgasme personnel.  
- Idiot… Murmurais-je les joues en feux.  
- Et, je veux voir ton visage jouir. C'est la seule chose qui me chagrine quand je te prends par derrière. »

Si avant j'étais rouge, que dire après cette phrase… Ca ressemblait à une déclaration d'amour, mais Yu ne m'aimait pas. Enfin… Pas ce genre de sentiment là.

« Toi… Je ne te comprends vraiment pas… Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est parce que c'est trop compliqué pour toi Moyashi… Pas besoin de réfléchir autant, reste à ton niveau et amuse toi comme je te le demande. »

Il s'abaissa et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, les happant amoureusement jusqu'à ce que je finisse par lui répondre. J'entrouvris ma bouche et le laissais entrer sa langue à l'intérieur, s'ensuivit un baiser passionné. Yu posa sa main droite toute contre ma joue et la cajola, redessinant mon oreille de ses doigts. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'il pouvait être aussi doux, ses gestes étaient empreint de douceur et me faisait frissonner. De plaisir surement… Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il soit si tendre avec moi et, cela eut pour but de m'exciter encore plus. Alors que je me mettais à gémir entre ses lèvres, j'atteignais le point de non retour et me déversais à l'extérieur.

Yu relâcha ma bouche et m'observa, regardant mon visage se détendre sous l'effet de l'orgasme. Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon torse et vint dessiner des petits cercles du bout de ses doigts, s'amusant à suivre mes respirations.

« Alors, heureux ?  
- J'ai l'impression d'entendre la pub LCL…  
- Ha ha ha…. Même crevé et complètement vidé de tes forces tu continues à me faire rire.  
- C'est un compliment ?  
- Ouai, c'est cadeau»

Yu dut répondre de ses maux par un coussin dans la tête, il se défendit en me frappant en retour. La soirée se termina en bataille de polochon, le brun gagna… Une fois encore.

Les vacances de Noël, enfin un peu de repos !

Je déambulais dans les couloirs et regardaient les guirlandes perchées dans les airs. Celles-ci scintillaient de milles feux et donnaient à l'école une certaine nostalgie… Un peu comme si j'étais dans ma propre maison…

« Moyashi ! »

Avec un tyran sexuel qui se servait de moi comme bouillotte et poupée gonflable. Et c'était mon amant.

« C'est Allen… Tu comptes te souvenir de mon prénom quand ?  
-Demande le moi comme cadeau de Noël, peut-être que le petit papa en manteau rouge te l'exaucera.  
- Je vais lui demander que tu sois eunuque, tu arrêteras peut-être de rouler des mécaniques. »

Il frappa l'arrière de mon crane, je voulu le lui rendre mais il bloqua mes poignets et sauta sur mes lèvres… Violant ma langue au passage. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il entrelaça ses doigts dans les miens.

« Et si on allait le vérifier maintenant ? Me proposa-t-il tout d'un coup fortement émoustiller.  
- J'ai rendez vous avec le prof dans cinq minutes, je n'ai pas le temps.  
- Cinq minutes ? Mais on a largement le temps au contraire ! »

Le brun me jeta contre le mur avec toute sa finesse habituel et m'obligea à me tourner pour être dos à lui. Il fit entrer sa main dans mon pantalon et directement, me pénétra d'un doigt. Je serrais les dents, c'était de plus en plus bon.

« Yu j'ai au moins trois minutes de chemin pour arriver à la salle… Sans compter qu'on est dans le couloir LA.  
- La ferme petit cul de mes songes et contente toi de mouiller.  
- Je te signale qu'un homme ne mouille pas. Lui enseignais-je  
- T'es pas une femme toi ?  
- Roh… Ta gueule. »

Le brun enleva sa main et en joignant la deuxième, partit déboucler ma ceinture et baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un même geste. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir passer. Il fit de même et rentra sans plus tarder sa verge en moi, juste pour m'emmerder… Cela dura dix minutes.

« Connard ! L'insultai-je tandis que je me rhabillais prestement.  
- Alons Blanche Neige ne soit pas si agressive… Je vais venir avec toi et dire que je t'ai retenu.  
- Non merci ! Je t'ai suffisamment vu de la journée, à ce soir !  
- Je ne suis pas là ce soir. »

Alors que j'avançais dans le couloir et m'apprêtais à courir, je me retournais vers lui.

« Pas là ? Commença ?  
- Vacance de Noël, je retourner chez moi.  
- Ah. »

Bien sûr… Certains retournaient chez eux pendant les fêtes, Yu était donc de ceux-là. Tandis que d'autres comme moi… N'avait pas le choix, ils restaient ici toute l'année. Le brun s'avança vers moi et m'agrippa la taille, il me tira ensuite à lui et se colla tout contre moi.

« Je vais te manquer ? Me demanda-t-il tout sourire.  
- Tu parles ! Je comprends mieux le mot vacance maintenant. Enfin de l'air !  
- Tututut… Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester sans nouvel de toi pendant deux semaines.  
- Tu as trop peur qu'on s'occupe de mon adorable petit cul pendant mon absence ?  
- Exactement ! Je t'ai préparé un joli compte skype… Tu as juste à appuyer sur connecter et je serais tout près de toi.  
- 'Tain Yu…  
- Pas de mots grossier dans ta belle petite bouche, elle ne sert pas à ça. »

Il attrapa mon menton et me baisa, suçotant mes lèvres de cette passion qui lui sied si bien.

« Tous les soirs, à 22H. Si tu n'y es pas… Tu douilleras quand je rentrerais.  
- Et si je perds le mot de passe ?  
- Les portables ça sert à ça. »

Le brun sortit de sa poche un petit téléphone et le glissa dans l'une des miennes. Il tapota ensuite sur mon entrejambe.

« Uniquement pour m'appeler ou m'envoyer un texto bien sûr… »

Le préfet me fit pivoter alors et me poussa dans le dos pour avancer.

« Maintenant allons-y, le prof t'attend. »

La journée passa et alors qu'il y a quelques temps j'aurai trépigné d'impatience en sachant qu'il partait, à présent… Je me sentais triste. Mes yeux se posaient sur l'horloge mural de la salle de classe, je suivais la trotteuse faire encore et encore des tours pour déterminer les minutes.

Yu allait partir, ça allait être calme dis donc.

Le dernier cours fut une véritable torture pour mon cerveau, mettant mes nerfs à rudes épreuves. J'avais l'impression qu'on complotait à ralentir le temps juste par pur sadisme. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin je me levais dans un bond, attrapais mes affaires et me ruais dans le couloir. Presqu'en courant, je descendais les marches et me dépêchais d'arriver dans la chambre de Yu.

Celui-ci finissait avant moi et je ne savais absolument pas quand il comptait partir, si on venait le chercher… Je lui avais posé la question mais s'était contenter de sourire, celui plein de sous-entendu qui me faisait passer pour un pervers aussi débauché que lui. Je fus rapidement devant sa porte et après une petite hésitation, je frappais à celle-ci.

Pas de réponse… Etait-il partit ? Ne m'avait-il pas entendu ? Je recommençais en l'appelant cette fois :

« Kanda ? »

Toujours aucun signe de vie de sa part. Je tentais d'ouvrir, tournant la poignée cependant elle était verrouillée. Yu n'était plus là.

C'est d'un pas las que je me dirigeais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais même pas pu lui dire au-revoir correctement ni même le remercier pour son cadeau… Aussi pervers soit-il. J'étais dans le couloir, arpentant le dernier avant d'arriver dans cette pièce qui serait bien vide sans lui. Une fois à ma porte, j'ouvris avec mes clés et rentra à l'intérieur. Pas de Yu non plus… Je l'espérais pourtant mais sans trop vraiment y croire. Alors que j'allais m'allonger sur mon lit, je vis sur celui-ci un petit paquet emballé. J'avançais vers lui et le prenais dans mes mains, dessus il y avait écrit :

« Pour le Moyashi, sois sage  
- Je ne suis pas un moyashi ! » Rallais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Je m'asseyais sur le matelas et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre sur l'ouverture d'un cadeau avant Noël… J'arrachais sans vergogne le papier pour vois ce qu'il y avait.

« Je n'y crois pas… »

Des boules de geisha.

« PUTAIN MAIS TU NE PEUX PAS PENSER A AUTRE CHOSE QU'AVEC TA BITE ?! M'OFFRIR UN TRUC GENTIL ET QUE J'AIME, PAS UN DE TES FANTASMES DE PETIT MOE DE MERDE ! »

Je jetais la boite au pied du lit et enfouissait mon visage dans l'oreiller.

« Connard… » Marmonnais-je.

J'inspirais un bon coup, le coussin avait une bonne odeur… Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde pour me rappeler que ça sentait le Kandabruti. J'enlevais le tissu qui couvrait l'oreiller et le jetais au même endroit que son cadeau d'obsédé. Après en avoir mis un autre, je replongeais la tête dedans.

« Et ne reviens pas ! »

Je réprimais un sanglot… Merde je m'y étais attaché.

Quelque chose me réveilla, une sonnerie que je ne connaissais pas. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, ça vibrait dans mon pantalon… Et pas de façon habituelle.

Je glissais la main dedans et en sortit un portable. Ah oui, un autre « présent » de Yu. Je décrochais malgré l'envie d'aller l'envoyer se faire foutre.

« Allo ? Fis-je d'une voix passablement rouée.  
- MOYASHI T'ES OU ?! »

J'éloignais le téléphone. A-do-rable ce mec.

« Bonjour, moi aussi je suis content de te voir… Dis-je cynique.  
- Ne fais pas ton malin avec Moyashi ! TU ES OU ?  
- Sur mon lit, pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu es censé te connecter à vingt deux heures maximum je te rappelle !  
- Ah oui… »

Je regardais l'heure : vingt deux heure trente… Ouah il avait attendu une demi-heure ? Quel record de patience !

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas là hein ? Tu viens de rentrer c'est ça ? Tu étais où ? Avec qui ? Ca y est je ne suis pas là une soirée et tu vas te faire niquer ailleurs ! Je vais rentrer demain et tu vas t'en prendre une bonne dans le…  
- Je m'étais endormis. Le coupais-je. J'ai fais toute l'école pour te dire au revoir mais tu étais partis. »

Yu eut un temps de réflexions puis, finalement parla :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me chercherais…  
- C'est sûr, la politesse et toi ça fait deux.  
- Pardonne-moi. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux : Yu, venait de s'excuser ? C'était un jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche !

« Moyashi ?  
- Désolé, je suis abasourdi par ton désolé si rare.  
- Ta gueule ou je te viole en rentrant.  
- Ah ah ah… Ca ne changera rien de d'habitude. »

Je me retournais, et changeais de main. C'était pratique en faite, il avait eu une bonne idée de me faire ce petit cadeau… J'aurai eu le cafard si je n'avais de ses nouvelles, non pas que j'étais tombé fou amoureux de mon tortionnaire, néanmoins nos piques me manqueraient. Même si d'un autre côté ça ressemblait beaucoup à une de ces laisses.

Je fermais les yeux, imaginant aisément le brun en face de moi avec sa bouille de bad boy.

« Bon… Tu l'allumes cet ordi ?  
- Je suis fatigué Yu. Me plaignais-je devant tant de tyrannie.  
- Je veux être sur que tu es dans la chambre !  
- Bla bla bla… Je peux très bien te faire coucou puis couper et me barrer.  
- Bouge pas, je reprend la route.»

Mauvaise idée, blaguer sur ce sujet là était VRAIMENT une tentative de suicide.

« Rohhh si on ne peut même plus plaisanter ! Espèce d'obsédé possessif !  
- J'avoue, je l'admets, je l'affirme et je le déclare au monde entier : ton cul m'appartient. Tu n'es pas content ? C'est pareil. »

Je me mis à rigoler tout seul, quel con ! En m'entend rire, le préfet sembla virer rouge puisqu'il m'insulta de tout les noms. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il avait cette fixation sur mes fesses !

« Tu vas la sentir en rentrant… Tu vas regretter tes paroles moyashi ! Me menaça-t-il furibond.  
- Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste rit.  
- C'est pire encore ! »

Je pouffais à nouveau, les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il me reparle de reprendre la route et venir me l'enfoncer bien profond.

« Je vois que tu es pourvu de la même galanterie au téléphone…  
- La ferme pousse de bambou ! »

Mon visage s'étira, dessinant un magnifique sourire. Mes joues rosirent un peu, je fermais les yeux.

« Tu sais bien que mon cul est à a toi »

Yu ne répondit pas, surement en train d'avaler ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Yu ? Risquais-je  
- Parfois… Je me demande si tu le penses vraiment ce genre de chose. »

Cette phrase fut pour moi un vrai pincement au cœur, c'était quoi ce ton qu'il prenait ? De la tristesse ?

« Ca ne va pas Yu ?  
- Non rien, je suis fatigué. Repose-toi, je vais faire de même… Bonne nuit.  
- Attend ! M'écriais-je. »

J'avais répondu ce mot automatiquement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mon corps s'était redressé dans ce même temps tandis que mes paupières s'ouvraient elle aussi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez le brun et cela le perturbait, j'en ressentais les effets même au bout du fil.

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il avec un ton qu'il paraissait lui donner un peu d'humeur.  
- Je vais ouvrir l'ordi, bouge pas. »

Je me relevais aussitôt et me rapprochais rapidement du bureau. Dessus, se trouvait le netbook du préfet qu'il m'avait laissé. Relevant le clapet, j'appuyais de suite sur le bouton marche et attendais. L'ordi arriva directement sur sa fenêtre.

« Tu n'as pas de mot de passe ? Demandais-je.  
- Je l'ai enlevé, juste pour ces deux semaines.  
- Oh… Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir fouiller dedans ? »

Un long silence plana… Devais-je tout de suite lui expliquer que je plaisantais ?

« Y'a que des dossiers de cours, tu peux toujours chercher.  
- D'accord, je vais tout supprimer… Ca te fera les pieds.  
- Bah voyons, c'est pas du tout ton genre de faire ce type de saloperie.  
- Tu crois ? Fis-je d'une voix tirant vers l'aigue.  
- Ouai, t'es trop respectueux du travail d'autrui pour le bousiller. C'est d'ailleurs une de tes qualités. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, j'étais bouche-bée par ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi gentil sur ma personne.

« Yu…  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu es malade ? Tu nous couves quelques choses ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Je me demande juste si tu ne t'ais pas pris un menhir sur la tête et est devenu amnésique ou a échangé avec un jumeau sans que je m'en rende compte… T'es trop doux pour être le fameux Kanda. »

J'entendis son célèbre « tch » à travers le téléphone, ouf c'était bien lui !

« T'en ai où dans l'ordi ?  
- J'ai appuyé sur Skype, il me reste juste à me connecter.  
- Vas-y. »

Je cliquais sur le bouton, le logiciel se chargea. Quelques secondes plus tard une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un seul profil tout à gauche, celui de Yu je présumais. Je cliquais dessus et l'appelais, il répondit aussitôt et apparut devant moi. Monsieur était torse nu, il ne perdait pas le nord lui… Ou bien il avait ses chaleurs ?

Posant le téléphone, je prenais le netbook et le déposais sur le lit puis le laissais là et emmenait le casque que je branchais au port adéquat. Je repris ensuite le portable et le remettais à mon oreille :

« C'est bon tu m'entends ?  
-Ouai, tu peux raccrocher. »

Je l'écoutais et appuyais sur terminer avant de le laisser sur le bureau puis de revenir m'asseoir sur le matelas, en face de l'ordi. Après avoir attrapé le fil, je mis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. J'entendis alors la voix de Yu, qui parlait à quelqu'un dans un angle que la caméra ne montrait pas. Curieux, mes yeux et mes oreilles restèrent en alerte… Qui était donc cette personne ?

« Ouai merci, je m'en occupe demain. » Disait le préfet à quelqu'un qui m'était inconnu.

La porte claqua et il se tourna vers moi, je lui fais un petit « coucou » d'une voix timide et en signe de la main.

« C'est pas trop tôt… Lâcha-t-il un peu maussade.  
- Désolé… Je ne suis pas doué avec la technologie. On n'en avait pas chez nous.  
- Tu vivais dans une grotte ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Plutôt avec un radin, il avait le sien lui.  
- Ah ok… Je vois le topo »

Ses yeux me fixèrent, je me mis à rougir furieusement.

« Qu… Quoi ?  
- Je suis content d'avoir payé cher pour cet ordi, la qualité est vraiment bonne.  
- Ah ? Vraiment ?  
- Ouai, ouvre ta chemise pour voir. »

Je me mis à sourire jaune, et bin ça commençait vite dis donc.

« On pourrait pas parler un peu avant ? Du genre : Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as fais une bonne route ? Pas trop de bouchon ? Il neige dans ton coin ?  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule Blanche Neige dans ma vie, et c'est toi. Enlève ta chemise maintenant. »

Je soupirais, mes mains partirent sur mes boutons et commencèrent à les enlever un à un. Je fus rapidement avec le haut ouvert, découvrant mon torse qui paraissait tant faire saliver le brun. J'enlevais la chemise sur mes épaules, ne couvrant alors que mes bras. Jetant un œil à Yu, je le vis se mordre les lèvres. Excité ?

«Pose tes pieds de chaque côté de l'ordi. M'ordonna-t-il ensuite.  
- Je te vois venir… Sifflais-je.  
-Dans ce cas tu n'as pas besoin que je t'explique la prochaine étape, n'est-ce pas ? »

Evidemment que non… Je la devinais aisément. J'écartais mes jambes face à la webcam, posant ensuite ma main sur mon entrejambe. Je vis Yu se rapprocher de l'écran, oui c'est ça qu'il désirait. De cette même main, j'ouvris ma braguette avant de faire entrer mes doigts dans le petit espace. Les dents de l'ouverture me griffèrent en peu la peau mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'excitation que j'éprouvais en me caressant. Et cette sensation était doublé par cette caméra qui permettait à l'asiatique de me regarder. J'avais l'impression de tourner un film porno, c'était extrêmement gênant et en même temps… Terriblement stimulant.

« Alors Moyashi, on bande déjà ? C'est la situation qui te rend aussi sensible ?  
- C'est la première fois pour moi ! Me défendis-je.  
- Mais pas la dernière… Allez baisse ton pantalon, je ne t'ai prêté mon ordi juste pour te faire du bien. »

C'est sûr, il voulait que je me touche tout en regardant. Je l'avais compris dès le premier instant.

« Et toi ? Demandais-je un peu frustré d'être le seul.  
- Ca dépendra de toi… Donne-moi ce que je veux d'abord. »

J'enlevais m es doigts et descendait le tout. Yu m'ordonna de suite de me découvrir totalement les jambes. Je le fis rapidement et remettais mes cuisses telles qu'elles étaient, le laissant admirer mon sexe dans toute sa longueur.

« Caresse-toi… »

Ma main droite arriva sur ma verge et la prit tandis que mon autre bras me servait à garder un certain équilibre. Je commençais lentement les va-et-vient, celle-ci se mit rapidement à bander et fut accompagné de mes gémissements de plaisir. Yu quand à lui n'en perdait pas une miette, il avait fermé sa porte à clé et tout comme moi s'était aussi mit des écouteurs pour ne garder que pour lui ses plaintes venant du tréfonds de mon âme. Lorsque le liquide séminal commença à couler, je m'arrêtais et glissais ces mêmes doigts dans mon anus. Le brun se pinça de nouveau les lèvres.

« Putain… J'aime quand tu fais les choses par toi-même sans que je n'aie à le demander. M'avoua-t-il ravi de mon initiative.  
- Je m'arrête à combien ?  
- A toi de voir, ce soir je suis juste là en spectateur… Fais-toi plaisir.  
- Très bien dans ce cas…»

Je commençais à me faire un frotti-frotta, caressant de deux doigts la paroi que Yu rêvait de pouvoir toucher en ce moment-même. Fermant les yeux, je profitais de cette sensation. Imaginer Yu en train de me toucher de cette façon… Non. Suggérer dans mon esprit l'état de Yu derrière son visage impassible : d'ici je ne pouvais pas la voir, mais je m'imaginais une verge gonflée qui rêvait de venir me prendre ici et maintenant. Seulement elle en était incapable… Dans l'incapacité totale de se faire du bien à l'intérieur, il était en train de bander sans pour autant jouir comme il le désirait ardemment… Ca c'était bon !

« Yu… Soupirais-je.  
-Oui mon ange ?  
- Ca te plait ?  
- Assez… Mais j'en veux plus. »

Accédant à sa requête, je glissais un doigt à l'intérieur. Mes soupirs augmentèrent, que c'était bon !

« Très bien, continue. Ne t'arrête pas. »

Je commençais les allers-retours, enfouissant cette verge de substitution de plus en plus en moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis que ma bouche à l'inverse s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Rapidement, sans même attendre qu'il me le demande, j'enfonçais mon second doigt.

« Ah… » Ne pus-je que dire.

J'augmentais considérablement les vas-et vient, ne regardant même plus Yu. Alors que la pression devenait de plus en plus délicieuse, Yu me parla, me ramenant un petit peu à la réalité.

« Allonge-toi. »

J'enlevais mon bras gauche du matelas et tombait sur le dos. La vitesse de pénétration pouvait être encore plus rapide, la distance qui me s'éparait de la prostate diminua aussi. J'allais de plus en plus vite, mon souffle devenait erratique et rendait mes complaintes de plus en plus aigue.

« Ecarte un plus te jambes, rapproche toi de l'ordi. »

De mon pied gauche, je poussais l'écran pour lui offrir une meilleur visibilité. A présent la caméra ne voyait plus qu'une verge gonflée par le désir et ma main qui me donnait tant de plaisir. Est-ce qu'il aimait ? Se masturbait-il en me regardant ? J'avais envie de le voir jouir, si seulement il pouvait entrer d'un seul coup dans la pièce, m'enlever mes doigts et me pénétrer de lui-même.

« Ah… Yu…  
- Tu n'en peux plus ?  
- Oui… Donne-moi l'autorisation de jouir.  
- Tu seras un bon garçon ?  
- Oui !  
- Tu feras correctement tes devoirs ?  
- Oui ! Répétais-je difficilement.  
- Tu ne te feras baiser par personne d'autres ?  
- Non ! » Criai-je presque

Le brun fit une pause, qu'attendait-il ? Je voulais jouir moi !

« Tu adores que je te baise alors ? »

C'est donc ça, il voulait que je lui dise que j'aimais la manière dont il me prenait. Ses mains baladeuses, ses doigts écartant mon intérieur… Sa bouche qui suçait mes lèvres et les autres parties de mon corps rougit par les suçons… Sa verge qui ne refusait jamais de m'écarter les cuisses pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Yu voulait que je lui crie toute ma passion pour ce plaisir qu'il me provoquait

« Tu connais très bien la réponse… Idiot.  
- Peut-être mais je veux l'entendre.  
- Je… Je… »

Je diminuais les va-et-vient, j'entendis le préfet claquer de la langue.

« Pas de ça moyashi ! Tu ne t'arrêtes pas ou je vais me fâcher !  
- Je ne peux pas respirer… Me défendis-je  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer pour répondre  
- Je… »

Prenant une grande bouffée d'oxygène je murmurais :

« Oui j'aime ça…  
- Désolé je n'ai pas bien entendu.  
- Oui j'aime ça. Fis-je un peu plus fort.  
- Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas parler de manière intelligible pour que je te comprenne.  
- OUI PUTAIN J'AIME CA ! CA TE VA LA ?! »

J'avais hurlé ces derniers mots. L'asiatique resta silencieux un petit moment tandis que je ralentissais la vitesse de pénétration.

« Moyashi…  
- 'Tain c'est Allen connard !  
- Tu me manques. »

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressais, après avoir remis l'écran face à mon visage, je vis Yu qui détourna la tête. Impossible de vois s'il rougissait.

« Yu ?  
- Dépêche-toi d'avoir ton orgasme maintenant, avant de devenir une peine à jouir. »

Il détournait encore… Bon je laissais tomber pour ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça. Une fois la caméra baissée de nouveau, je me rallongeais et repris la pénétration. Cette fois-ci mon autre main était allée tout contre ma verge et la masturbait lentement. Mon rythme cardiaque recommença à grimper tout comme ma respiration. Mon corps parcouru de spasmes depuis quelques minutes redoubla de tremblement, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que je ne me mette à jouir.

« C'est ça… Commença Yu. Continue.  
- Je… Je… »

Mon torse se cambra encore plus en arrière, ma verge me brulait délicieusement de l'intérieur.

« Je vais… »

Je ne pus finir, mon corps répondit tout seul : le sperme logé en moi sortit d'un jais, s'écrasant sur l'écran et quelques taches sur le clavier. Libérant mes doigts, je reposais mes bras engourdis le long de ma taille. Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, je l'entendis me susurrer :

« Bon garçon… Tu as été adorablement sage aujourd'hui, ça mérite une récompense.  
- Si c'est un cadeau comme tes boules de geisha, je n'en veux pas ! Déclarais-je totalement épuisé.  
- Ah tu l'as ouvert ? Petit curieux. Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus… Intime.  
- Y'a quoi de plus intime qu'une boule qu'on met dans cet endroit –ci ? »

Yu se mit à rire, il était de bonne humeur dis donc… Difficile de savoir si c'était bon pour moi ou non.

« Je te le donnerais en rentrant mais seulement si tu es aussi gentil tous les soirs.  
- Je ne vais pas faire ça tous les soirs, si ? M'écriais-je, presque effrayé.  
- Ecoute ton maitre, tu ne seras pas déçu. Bonne nuit mon adorable petit cul. »

Il ne me laissa pas finir et se déconnecta aussitôt. Les vacances commençaient bien…

Quatre mois… Cela faisait à présent cent cinquante et quelques jours que je vivais à l'internat. Noël et le Jour de l'An étaient passés et l'effervescence de ces jours de fêtes se calmaient petit à petit.

Le cadeau de Yu ? Il ne me l'avait pas donné. Le dernier soir il était rentré plus tôt en tant que préfet et avait donc rétorqué « ça fait pas deux semaines, c'est annulé ». J'avais été tellement frustré que le soir même je mettais barricadé dans ma chambre. Impossible pour lui de rentrer. J'avais douillé le lentement mais tant pis, il l'avait cherché !

Quatre mois donc, et aujourd'hui nous accueillons des étrangers. Des japonais pour être plus précis. Ils allaient rester jusqu'à fin mars (au japon, l'année est divisée en trois trimestres : avril-juillet puis septembre-décembre et enfin janvier-mars) pour leur année d'étude chez nous. On avait demandé à Yu de s'occuper de la classe, celui-ci avait répondu positivement à la demande. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une façade…

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis métis qu'ils doivent me les foutre tous dans mes pattes !  
- Ca pourrait être pire… Ils auraient pus te donner des chinois et des coréens sans se douter une seule seconde que c'est une langue et une culture différente.  
- Ouai mais je vais devoir passer du temps à faire les interprètes et je pourrais plus te sauter !  
- Oh… Mon pauvre… Quel monde injuste, te ralentir tes rapports sexuel pendant trois mois…  
- Pour la peine je te fais co-traducteur tu me suivras partout où que j'aille avec eux.  
- Pardon ? M'écriai-je tout en m'étouffant.  
- Exactement ! »

J'étais sur son lit, encore habillé et relevais la tête du livre que j'étais en train de lire. Je rétorquais aussitôt de mauvaise humeur :

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas me foutre la paix ?! Tu as une tripoté de nouveaux, pourquoi tu ne vas pas les emmerder comme tu l'as fait précédemment pour moi ? Qu'est devenu ton envie de « viande fraiche hein ? »  
-On ne peut pas dire que la nouvelle portée soit alléchante… Répondit Yu limite attristé.  
- Pardon ? Crachais-je.  
-Et puis… Débuta-t-il  
- Et puis quoi ?  
- Je suis satisfait de toi. »

Je me retournais, ne croyant pas ce que je venais d'entendre de sa bouche.

« Tu peux répéter ?  
- Tu as très bien compris. Tu es comme une vieille voiture, tu couines pour un rien, tu crapotes, tu as des fuites tous le temps mais finalement… Tu finis par t'y attacher à cette relique.  
- Ca sonnerait presque comme une déclaration d'amour ton truc.  
- Ouai c'est ça, je suis amoureux de ton petit cul. »

Il attrapa mon bras et m'amena à lui, me forçant à l'embrasser avec langue. Je sentais sa main glisser sous mon pantalon et rentrer à l'intérieur, je réfrénais une envie de bander. Il me relâcha ma bouche rapidement, léchant la salive qui filait sur ma commissure avant d'ajouter :

« Et de ta bouche à pipe aussi.  
- Je vais te la mordre ta queue si tu continues à me traiter comme une pute.  
- Que des paroles en l'air… S'exclama-t-il amusé. Tu serais bien triste si je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper de te soulager la nuit quand tu es tout seul dans ton lit… Ne te rappelles tu donc plus de ces deux semaines sans moi ? »

Il se cala tout contre moi, frottant son entrejambe contre la mienne.

« Ne prend pas tes désirs pour la réalité, t'es juste une chatte en chaleur qui est incapable de se retenir. » Grinçais-je.

Yu fit la sourde oreille, préférant regarder mon torse d'un air gourmand.

« C'est moi ou tu es un peu plus musclé ? Me demanda t-il en glissant ses mains sur mon t-shirt avant de le relever.  
-Je te signale que j'ai toujours eu du muscle ! »

Je repoussais ses doigts décidément trop tactiles à mon gout.

« Ne fais pas ta prude Blanche-Neige, on a déjà fait plus dégoutant.  
- **TU** m'as obligé à faire plus dégoutant ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire, tout en glissant ses paumes sous mon haut, non il n'était pas du tout borné. Je repartais pour chasser une nouvelle fois ses mains, il attrapa de suite mes poignets et me fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Yu plaça alors mes bras de chaque côté de ma tête et y entrelaça ses propres doigts, tenant fermement ses mains dans mes siennes. Glissant un de ses genoux entre mes jambes, il alla tâter le terrain comme le ferait un cheval ne connaissant pas l'endroit et qui vérifiait de son sabot s'il n'y avait pas de risque à s'aventurer sur cette étendue. J'avais envie de lui dire que je ne cachais pas de piège à ours dans mon T-shirt mais je me retins, il serait capable d'en rajouter une couche en imaginant que c'était un droit de passage que je lui offrais.

« Et si je te baisais là, maintenant ?  
- Le terme approprié est violer si je refuse. Dis-je en grinçant une nouvelle fois des dents.  
- On en reparle si tu te ne te mets pas à couiner, parce que pour l'instant ton entrejambe est plus honnête que ta mauvaise langue.  
- Ne compare pas le physique aux sentiments Bakanda !  
- Sentiment ? Oooooh tu veux des bisous et des câlins moyashi ? Peut-être que je devrais t'acheter une bague de fiançailles ? »

Il lécha mes lèvres, suçant ensuite amoureusement ma bouche close. Ne me voyant pas répondre, il enchaina les rentre-dedans, physique et moraux.

« Tu souhaiterais peut-être que je te dise des mots d'amour aussi mon chéri ? Tu mouillerais ptet un peu plus ? »

Je ne cillais pas, ne bougeant pas d'un seul millimètre et tentais de garder mon calme. Il ne fallait pas céder à sa provocation, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait.

« Tu voudrais que je te dise que mon petit cœur ne bat que pour toi ? Que moi, le grand méchant Yu Kanda je changerais plutôt que te perdre ? Que je me tords de douleur quand tu n'es pas prêt de moi et que je dessine des petits cœurs dans mes cahiers pendant les cours car je me languis de ne pas être à tes côtés ? »

Il me plaqua totalement contre le mur, son torse comprimait le mien d'une pression intense au point de rendre ma respiration plus difficile. Ses doigts firent descendre les miens, les déplaçant le long de mon corps. Yu les serra un peu plus, je croyais qu'il allait me bloquer la circulation. Il approcha sa bouche, tenant à me parler tout près de l'oreille encore une fois :

« Tu écarterais tes cuisses un peu plus rapidement si j'étais plus gentil ? Vraiment ? Maintenant que j'y pense c'est le cas… Dès que je suis tendre avec toi tu te retournes direct pour me demander de te prendre. Quelques mots et le tour est joué, tu es tellement adorable… Tellement romantique. Ca me donne encore plus envie de ne baiser qu'avec toi. Un amant qui baise pour des mots, quel délice. Je bande rien que d'y penser. »

Je détournais la tête : il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, le genre de tendresse qu'il me proposait de faire. Je gardais difficilement un frisson, c'était compliqué de ne pas être insensible à ce contact qu'il m'octroyait. Un mélange de douceur et de chatouillement pénible à retenir sans compter sa jambe, toujours entre les miennes et pressant délicatement l'intérieur. Yu fit de même sur la tempe de manière encore plus affectueuse, les poils de mes bras s'hérissèrent rapidement après cette caresse et, il n'hésita pas à me le faire remarquer. Le préfet souleva un peu plus son genou, appuyant au point de me rendre terriblement à l'étroit dans ce pantalon.

« Je sens ta verge se durcir, tu veux sentir la mienne ?  
- Non. »

Ma gorge s'enrailla, c'était bien le moment…

« Ca a plutôt du charme ton côté tsundere, un vrai petit bad boy dans l'âme.  
- Tsundé quoi ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil. Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce mot.  
-C'est du japonais, disons pour résumé que c'est une personne qui est très agressive au départ… Distante, asocial puis qui devient au fil du temps tout mignon et tout gentil.  
- C'est ça que tu vois se produire chez moi ? De la douceur et de la gentillesse ?  
- On ne peut pas nier que tu bandes pour un baiser moyashi. D'ailleurs si je te baise le sexe tu vas avoir un orgasme ? On essaye maintenant si tu veux…  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de ne pas te cracher à la gueule, connard»

J'avais envie de vomir les paroles qu'il venait de me dire, moi devenu sensible à son charme ? Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait ! Alors que j'avais une folle envie de le frapper, le mordre et plein d'autres sévices corporelles qui m'aurait soulagé, celui-ci me sourit. Apparemment l'ainé prenait bien l'idée de se faire cracher dessus, Etait-ce un défi qu'il me proposait?

« J'espère que tu seras bien serré aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de te coïter.  
- Et bin... T'en connais du vocabulaire pour dire baiser, ce n'est pas comme le reste. Sifflai-je.  
- Et bien puisque tu le demandes je connais : Baiser, niquer, prendre, piger, sodomiser, enculer, coucher, culbuter, fauberger, artiller, biter… Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle : Coïter, copuler, forniquer, fricoter, fourrer, foutre, s'accoupler, piner, farcir, bourrer, égoïner, enfiler, pénétrer, sauter, verger, enconner… Sans oublier toute les expressions :

Accomplir l'acte de chair, aller au déduit, faire une partie de jambes en l'air, faire la bête à deux dos, ficher dedans, mener le petit au cirque, mettre un coup de queue… Il réfléchit un instant, semblant avoir un trou puis il continua : Mettre une sur le bout, moucher la chandelle, taper sa crampette, tirer sa crampe, tirer son coup, tirer UN coup, tremper son biscuit… Et tu m'as l'air d'être une belle cerise à cueillir là, tout de suite. »

Ne sachant si je devais être admiratif ou totalement peiné de sa misérable tentative de me surprendre, je prenais le chemin de la mauvaise plaisanterie :

« Tu en as oublié un.  
-Ah ? Lequel ? Demanda-t-il tout heureux d'agrandir son tableau de locution.  
- Faire l'amour. »

Il se tut, restant stoïque à la phrase que je venais de lui sortir.

« Oui, faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne le connaisses pas, tu es obnubiler par le sexe primaire. A moins, que ce ne soit une manière de cacher la douleur que tu ressentirais à dire le mot aimer ? Après tout, de vrais amant s'aiment non ?»

Yu relâcha mes mains et, alors que je pensais l'avoir suffisamment calmé pour qu'il me laisse partir, celui-ci me décocha un coup de poing, en plein dans la mâchoire. Je tombais au sol, sur les genoux, complètement sonné. Cependant, je pus l'entendre rétorquer :

« Comment je pourrais éprouver la moindre affection pour une merde comme toi »

Il se retourna et sortit en claquant la porte, je restais à terre… Abasourdi parce que je venais de voir…

Est-ce qu'il venait de pleurer ?

Le lendemain soir, Yu ne vint pas me voir… Trois jours passèrent ainsi et ne le voyant pas revenir… Je me mis à m'inquiéter. C'est pourquoi le soir du quatrième jour, je venais frapper à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Je tentais d'ouvrir avec mes clés, qu'il met offert un double était finalement une très bonne idée. J'ouvris de suite et, comme je m'en doutais il était : Assis au bureau dans sa paperasse.

« Tu pourrais répondre au téléphone ! » Râlais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, faisant la sourde oreille. Je revérouillais la porte et me dirigeais vers lui. Ne le voyant pas ciller, j'attrapais son stylo et le jetais sur le lit avant de tourner sa chaise pour qu'il me regarde.

« Dégage… Dit-il d'une voix sombre.  
- Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe !  
- Y'a rien à dire. On avait convenu de coucher ensemble, de baiser. Tu as voulu plus, c'est fini.  
-Qu…Quoi ? »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Que disait-il ?

« Tu… Tu me quittes ?  
- Ouais c'est ça.  
- Parce que je t'ai demandé de dire faire l'amour ?  
- Je ne te fais pas l'amour moyashi, je te baise.  
- C'est quoi la différence ?! » M'emportais-je.

Alors qu'il allait répondre de cette même voix monocorde, je le coupais et reprenais :

« Non ! Attend, laisse moi deviner : La différence c'est que baiser c'est du sexe et faire l'amour c'est des sentiments c'est ça ?! »

Yu me regarda, sans répondre.

« Je vois… »

Je m'asseyais sur le lit posant mon point gauche sur ma bouche et le droit sous ce coude. Mes yeux regardaient le sol de sa chambre.

« Moya…  
- Tais-toi ! »

Il s'arrêta de suite. Je pouvais entendre ma voix trembler. J'avais mal, tellement mal. Nous restâmes silencieux un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne avec un timbre encore plus horrible :

« Je préférais être baisé par eux. »

Yu ouvrit la bouche mais se retint, me laissant continuer.

« C'était beaucoup moins douloureux d'être pris pour une pute et d'avoir des rapports douloureux que ça. Ils m'on fait mal mais toi c'est encore pire… »

Je tournais la tête. Le brun se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, il tenta de me tirer à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais. Les larmes me montaient et elles ne tardèrent pas à couler le long de mes joues.

« Quel con. Dis-je en pensant à moi-même.  
- Moyash…  
- ARRÊTE ! »

Je relevais, reculant le plus loin possible de lui.

« J'aurais préféré que tu me casses en deux ! »

Il baissa la tête, sans dire un mot de plus.

« Pourquoi m'avoir proposé d'être ton amant ? Pourquoi tu as été si doux avec moi ? »

Je plaquais sur mon visage inondé de mes pleurs.

« Pourquoi tout le monde se complait-il à me réduire le cœur et le corps en bouillit ? »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau, je me mis à gémir comme jamais je n'avais fais avant. Même après m'être fait tant et tant prit par ses hommes dégoutants, même après les coups, la faim, le froid… J'avais toujours souris, toujours. Gardant une pensée positive sur ma condition de vie et le futur.

Mais là, Yu venait en une simple phrase de tout faire écrouler comme un château de carte. Une SEULE phrase. Il m'avait donné de l'espoir… C'était en réalité un nuage de fumée. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait.

Alors que je pleurais à chaude larme, Yu se leva et tenta de s'approcher mais je le repoussais encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, il allait me faire encore plus mal. Je le haïssais le HAÏSSAIS au point de le tuer et de mourir. Cependant l'asiatique était encore plus borné que moi et, après de longues minutes à tenter en vain de m'attraper… Il finit par me coller à lui.

« Chut… Calme-toi.  
-NON !  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- Menteur ! C'est ce que tu cherchais à faire depuis le début ! Me casser en deux ! Et tu as réussis… »

Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus, il se mit à genoux lui aussi. Ses bras m'entourèrent et ne voulaient plus me lâcher.

« CONNARD ! VIOLEUR ! »

Ma gorge s'enrailla, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Mes sanglots augmentèrent au point que je ne les contrôlais plus. Tout sortait, tout. La douleur qui me transperçait depuis des années.

Alors que je tombais dans ce puits sans fond, Yu glissa une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur mon menton. Il m'obligea alors à le regarder. Sa poigne était telle qu'il était impossible de le fuir. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce visage qui me faisait tant de mal.

« Ouai je suis un connard. »

Je sentis une pression sur mes lèvres, j'ouvrais les yeux : Yu était en train de m'embrasser. Ce salaud qui me brisait me volait un autre baiser ?! Il relâcha mes lèvres, je lui crachais dessus. La main sur mon menton me relâcha et allait partir me gifler quand il s'avisa. Il m'observa pleurer et finalement posa sa main sur ma joue.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais tant à moi.  
- ET TU PENSAIS A QUOI ALORS ? QUE JE SERAIS TA JOLIE PETIT PUTE SANS SENTIEMENT DE L'INTERNAT ?! »

Yu me força à m'allonger sur le sol, je me débattais. Le mordant, griffant… Tout pour lui faire mal et qu'il ne me fasse plus souffrir non plus. Tout s'embrouillait… Je ne remarquais même pas qu'il me déshabillait tant ma colère m'aveuglait. Je ne revins à la réalité que lorsque je sentis sa verge rentrer en moi.

« Nan ! » M'écriais-je

Je le repoussais de mes bras sans y parvenir, écorchant sa peau de mes ongles. Il commença les va-et-vient, se collant tout contre mon torse. Ses mains encadraient mon visage.

« Pas ça ! Pas ça !  
-Chuuuut… Murmura-t-il doucement  
- Pas ça… Pas ça… »

Je pleurais de plus belle, le sentir en moi… C'était le paradis et l'enfer en même temps. Mais qu'il me tue ! Qu'il me tue maintenant !

« Chuuut… Répéta-t-il tendrement.  
- Arrête… Suppliais-je.  
- Chuuuut »

Il continua ainsi, restant en moi pendant le temps des sanglots. Essuyant de temps en temps mes larmes de son pouce. Baisant ma bouche et mes joues régulièrement. Je finis par arrêter au bout d'un moment, épuisée, écroulée par toutes ces sensations. Je ne bougeais plus, allongé sur le sol et le regard presque vide… Les tremblements s'étaient aussi tus, revenant parfois une demi-seconde comme un frisson. Yu se retira alors et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'emmena alors vers son lit et me déposa dessus. Le brun tira ensuite les couettes et me couvrit, lorsque je fus au chaud, il posa sa main sur mon front et caressa ma chevelure. Il fit de même avec ma joue quelques secondes après.

« Chuuuut. Dors. »

Je fermais les yeux, quelques larmes perlèrent à nouveaux. Je le sentis les essuyer et puis… Plus rien.

« Hum… »

Ma tête était lourde, j'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne et qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol comme dans un sable mouvant. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière me faisait mal.

Tournant tout mon corps pour me cacher de cette clarté, je tombais sur quelque chose de dur et qui sentait une odeur forte familière… Je me redressais à moitié réveillé : Yu dormait à point fermé devant moi. Son visage calme tranchait radicalement avec ses sourcils froncés de d'habitude. C'était la première fois que le voyait assoupis : Il se couchait toujours après moi et était partit avant que je ne me réveille… Parfois je me disais que c'était un robot qui ne dormait jamais. Et pourtant il était là, les yeux fermés contre son oreiller avec un air décontracté. Il était beau.

Des larmes coulèrent, s'échouant sur l'oreiller sur lequel j'étais posé. Ce qu'il pouvait être cruel… Être allongé ainsi, comme sans défense et si apaisé alors que je me tordais de douleur en me remémorant ces mots si dures et froids à mon égard.

Yu m'avait quitté.

Il avait rompu avec moi hier car je lui avais sous-entendu que j'en voulais plus. Ce n'était que du sexe et dès lors que j'avais parlé de sentiment… C'était fini. Puis il m'avait fait l'amour, c'était comme ça que moi je le voyais. Me serrant dans ses bras et m'embrasser tendrement. Il rompait et pourtant il ne m'avait jamais pris avec autant de tendresse. A quoi il pensait ? Pourquoi m'avait il posé dans son lit et se tenait tout contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne suivais plus rien. Tout s'entrechoquait dans ma tête et la seule chose que je savais, c'est que j'avais mal de le regarder ainsi… Aussi paisible alors que je souffrais le martyre.

« Arrête de pleurer. Fit les lèvres de Yu tandis que mes oreilles n'arrivaient pas à cerner les mots et les conduire à mon cerveau convenablement.  
-Y.. Yu ? Tu… Tu es réveillé ?  
-Comment ne pas me réveiller, tu geins. »

J'essuyais mes larmes rapidement, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Encore en train de ressasser ?  
- Tu m'as quitté ! »

Il sortit sa main de sous la couette et partit cajoler ma joue humide, je le repoussais. Difficilement cependant.

« Je te baiserais quand tu veux Moyashi.  
- Je ne veux pas de baise ! »

Je mettais mes bras de chaque coté de sa tête. Il se tourna un peu, pour mieux me voir.

« Je te veux toi !  
- Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis…  
- Je m'en fous ! »

Il soupira, relâcha ma pommette pour glisser ses doigts sur mon bras gauche.

« Je ne suis pas fais pour aimer Moyashi.  
- C'est ALLEN !  
- Pareil, ça ne change rien.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu adores me baiser ! Tu passes ta vie tout contre moi, dans ma chambre et tu m'as protégé. Pourquoi pas ?  
- Ca se serait voué à l'échec une histoire romantique dans un baisodrome.  
- Tu n'essayes même pas ! »

Je me penchais, jetant pour la première fois de ma vie mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'étais là tout contre lui… Tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu ? Il répondit, glissant ses mains dans mon dos et m'obligeant à coller mon corps contre le sien. Il faisait si bon d'être dans ses bras. Lorsque le baiser fut terminé je retombais sur le matelas un peu groggy.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tu finirais par me le demander… Ricana Yu.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Tu as parfaitement raison. »

J'enfonçais ma tête dans le coussin, retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes larmes. Sa main vint caresser mon dos, massant délicatement chaque parcelle sur laquelle il passait.

« Tu parles d'amour mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. L'amour c'est juste une laisse  
- Qu'en sais-tu ?  
- On m'a attaché une fois, t'es heureux au début. Jusqu'à ce que celui qui t'a proposé te quitte une fois qu'il part de l'internat ou trouve mieux. Les deux parfois. »

Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses, glissant entre elles pour venir me frotter.

« Tu as peur que je parte avec un autre ? Demandais-je.  
- Blanche neige… Tu vas sortir de cet internat et te trouver une belle petite femme, ou un homme qui te chouchoutera comme tu en rêves. Il te fera l'amour lui, te préparera de doux plats et te câlineras quand tu pleureras à chaude larme.  
- Tu m'as consolé hier. Soulignais-je.  
- Non, je t'ai baisé. Je ne sais faire que ça et tu n'auras jamais rien d'autre avec moi. »

Je compris alors ce qui se tramait, Yu avait peur. Tout simplement peur d'aimer. Je me tournais vers lui : nous étions à présent face à face, nous nous regardions silencieusement. J'ouvris la bouche et lui déclarait alors :

« Yu, je ne te briserais pas le cœur moi.  
- Ne cherche pas Moyashi… Tenta-t-il pour couper court à la conversation.  
- J'aime comment tu me fais l'amour…  
- Tais-toi…  
- Tu sais très bien que je me suis déjà attaché à toi. Ce que tu me dis maintenant, c'est exactement ce que l'autre t'a fait. »

Yu sortit du lit en fanfare, nu il me tournait le dos. Je me relevais à nouveau.

« La ferme!  
- C'est ce que tu voulais ? Que quelqu'un d'autre comprenne ta douleur en faisant pareil ?  
- Ta gueule !  
- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu es heureux ? Cela te fait plaisir de me voir ainsi être… »

Il se retourna d'un seul coup furieux, et se jeta sur moi. Le brun me força à retomber sur le dos tandis qu'il attrapait mes poignets et m'hurlait :

« OUAI ! OUAI C'EST-CE QUE JE VOULAIS ! OUAI j'ai eu mal ! A en crever même ! Je lui ai tout donné et il m'a tout prit ! J'étais juste un coup, sa pute de l'année puis il en a changé ! Deux ans que je le vois se coltiner tout l'internat… Alors oui quand j'ai vu ta tête de blandinet qui lui ressemblait tant mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai voulu me venger. T'es content ? Ca m'a plus de te baiser, de t'avoir sous moi et de te voir aimer ça. Je t'avais dit que t'aimerais… Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à te laisser tomber : ce que je me suis empressé de faire hier. La boucle est bouclée. »

Je le regardais terminer son monologue sans dire un mot. Quand il eut finit de tout avouer, je répondis tout doucement :

« Et tu m'as consolé. »

Yu qui était toujours au dessus de moi avec un regard noir… Se figea. Il m'observa un moment et petit à petit, son visage se décomposa. Le visage du préfet se contracta, laissant apparaitre une immense tristesse. Je levais les bras et déposais tendrement mes mains sur ses joues.

« Parce que tu n'as pas supporté de me voir dans cette état. »

Une larme perla de son œil droit. Je l'essuyais doucement.

« Tu m'as donc rassuré, comme tu aurais voulu qu'il te le fasse. Tu m'as fais l'amour et est resté près de moi pour que je m'endorme. Tu n'as même pas eu le cœur de te lever et de partir comme à ton habitude, tu voulais être là au cas où cela n'aille toujours pas. »

Je me redressais un peu et lui offrait un doux baiser chaste.

« Peut-être était-ce trop dure de me faire souffrir de la même manière… »

Je déposais une seconde bise, sur sa joue cette fois-ci.

« Ou peut-être parce que tu tenais à présent trop à moi… »

Puis une troisième sur l'autre pommette.

« Ou un peu des deux ? »

Je baisais de nouveau sa bouche, après avoir entrelacé mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer d'un amour fou mais… Si tu pouvais m'aimer juste un peu petit peu plus que les autres, j'en serais vraiment heureux. »

Lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, je gardais au fond de mes yeux ainsi que de ma gorge ces sanglots qui me reprenaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Yu m'observa un bon moment, fixant ces lèvres que j'arquais de la manière la plus honnête possible. Finalement il me répondit :

« Je veux que chaque fois que tu pisses au toilette, le simple fait de toucher ta verge te rappelle nos longues nuits charnelles. Que tu sois incapable de te branler sans penser à la manière avec laquelle je te fais atteindre l'orgasme. Je veux que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit avec les draps mouillés car tu as rêvé de moi. Je veux te baiser, te niquer, te sodomiser… Faire en sorte que chaque mouvement que tu fasses dans la journée te rappelle à qui tu appartiens. Ta chambre, la mienne, la bibliothèque, la cantine… Je t'allongerais dans toutes les pièces pour qu'à chaque fois que tu rentreras dans l'une d'elles, tu seras forcément obligé de te dire « c'est là qu'on la fait ».

Je laissais échapper un rire. Lui alors, il fallait repasser pour la finesse.

« Ca veut dire ?  
- Ca veut dire… »

COCORICOOOOOOO

Hum… »

Ma tête était lourde, j'avais l'impression que mon corps pesait une tonne et qu'il s'enfonçait dans le sol comme dans un sable mouvant. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, la lumière me faisait mal. Tournant tout mon corps pour me cacher de cette clarté, je tombais sur quelque chose de visqueux et qui sentait une odeur forte familière… Je me redressais à moitié réveillé : Merde j'avais encore bu comme un trou hier. Quelle idée de se vider trois bouteilles…

Je sortais du lit avec la plus faramineuse des migraines, allant jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me plantais devant la glace : On aurait dit un zombie.

« Et bah Allen… Ce n'est pas hier soir que tu as pécho… »

Je retournais dans la pièce principale et arrivait à mon bureau, j'ouvris le tiroir et en ressortait un petit flacon de gélule. Mon allié contre le mal de crane le lendemain des cuites. Après avoir avalé la dose prescrite je me rallongeais sur le lit quelques instants, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide.

« Putain le rêve de cochon que j'ai fais… »

Midi, déjeuner à la cantine. Nous étions tous à table : Tyki, Jasdero, Devito… Même un certain brun aux cheveux long qui mangeait son repas en silence. Un très beau brun, sexy que je dévorais du regard depuis mon arrivé ici.

Tout le monde discuta, moi y compris. Le repas dura un bon moment et possédait cet esprit convivial comme toujours. Une école adorable, des gens adorables, manquait plus qu'un copain tout aussi… Adorable. Je me pinçais les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de reprendre, nous débarrassions tous nos plateaux et retournions en classe pour notre prochain cours. Mais avant il me restait quelque chose à terminer, c'est pourquoi je suivais depuis quelques secondes un bel asiatique qui se trouvait devant moi. Je l'appelais de son prénom, il râla mais daigna tout de même se tourner vers moi pour me répondre un magnifique « Quoi » Très démonstratif de son envie de discutailler avec moi. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il mit de suite à sa bouche, alors qu'il cherchait son briquait dans la poche de sa veste, je lui répondis :

« Suce-moi.  
-Pardon ? »

Le brun me regarda, bouche grande ouverte. Sa clope tomba sur le sol, il ne prit même pas la peine de la ramasser.

« Ca te dirait qu'on couche ensemble un de ces soirs ? »

L'asiatique ne répondant toujours pas, ébahi par cette demande si peu romanesque et fine, je décidais de prendre les devants : j'attrapais son téléphone et lui mettait à l'intérieur mon numéro. Une fois l'action terminée je le lui remettais dans sa poche de jean, glissant maladroitement ma main entre ses cuisses. Juste un effleurement.

« Pense-y. »

Je me retournais de suite sans attendre sa réponse et repartais de mon côté. Il m'envoya un sms le soir même, je ne rentrerais pas avant l'aube 3


End file.
